


Because Of You

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Shared Hearts Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Thomas, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Marriage, Group Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years into the The Maze Trial, the greenie alarm goes off and the boys discover that not only is the greenie a girl, but she's pregnant and Gally is the father. A note from the creators states that she belongs to Gally, Newt, and Thomas who has yet to arrive making the Gladers suspicious and on guard. Will love be able to blossom with new trials looming on the horizon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because Of You Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody!!! I’m back with an all new story for The Maze Runner series for you to enjoy. This is going to be an A.U. O.O.C fanfiction that does not follow the movies or the books at all. This is also a harem style pairing between three guys and one girl and will have very graphic mature content in it so if that makes you squeamish, just know there are tons of other nice fanfics for you to read. With that said, let’s go find us some gladers. –MoonLitShadow 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Maze Runner series. I only own my A.U. plotline and the O.C. characters that I have created. I am NOT making any profits off of this story and all rights go to James Dashner. 

Because of You Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in the Glade, as Gally sat back on a stump of a tree while he took a small break from collecting firewood. The sky was blue and there were no clouds to be seen as he wiped the sweat from his dirt covered brow.

It had been three years that they had been in the Glade and he had gotten used to the constant ebb and flow of the day to day activities. Looking around him, he watched with a hardened gaze the other Gladers working diligently in the hot sun.

In a way, seeing the others gave him a sense of peace that was a far cry from the lack of order that they had dealt with when they had first arrived. The trees branches swayed lightly in the breeze as he closed his eyes for a moment just relishing in the quiet of the forest. 

He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the greenie alarm blaring and he sighed heavily knowing that it was his turn to take care of the greenie until they got settled.

Tossing his axe to the side, he rose to his full height as he made his way slowly through the Glade over to where the box stood in the very middle. 

 

Newt and Alby stood on either side of him as they waited patiently for the box to raise and reveal the poor sap who had been destined for a life in the Glade. 

“Who do you think it’ll be this time?” He heard Newt ask Alby. 

Gally scoffed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot nervously against the ground. He always hated this part of the month where he had to endure the screaming and crying of a much younger boy who needed a crash course in how the Glade was ran.

It took all of thirty minutes before the box screeched to a halt as Gally took his place at the side of the gates and with the help of his fellow Keepers, he lifted the gates up to reveal darkness below.

There were the usual supplies but then something strange caught his eye in the corner of the metal room. 

Newt seemed to spot it too as he nudged Alby before jumping down onto the metal grate below, his steel toed boots thumping hard against the rusted metal.

Gally crouched down along with several of the other Keepers trying to get a better look and was shocked when Newt called up to all of them. 

“It’s…a girl.” He shouted in disbelief as the others started hollering around them making Gally shake his head trying to rid of the building headache behind his eyes.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he quickly stood up and turned around glaring at the younger Gladers. “Shut your holes, all of you! You’re giving me a shucking headache. Newt are you sure it’s a girl?” 

Newt stepped into a small spot of sun and nodded with his eyes wide. “That’s not the half of it though. Something’s wrong with her.” 

 

Alby quirked an eyebrow at Newt and then turned to Gally who only threw his hands up in the air with exasperation before they both jumped down into the box to assist the confused second in command. 

Both of them walked slowly over to where Newt was crouching on a small body that lay sprawled in the corner of the box and were shocked that when they bent down they saw that it was indeed a girl with long blonde hair and fair skin almost as white as snow.

Gally’s eyes widened when he noticed that there was small bulge protruding from her abdomen and reached out carefully laying his hand on it feeling that it was hard as a rock underneath her skin. 

He looked over at Newt and Alby who were busy staring at something in their hands that looked like a small note.

“What is it? What’s going on?” He questioned as Alby and Newt both turned to him wide eyed and blushing. 

Alby nodded to Newt who handed over the note to Gally who unfolded it and read it over several times. 

 

Dear Gladers, 

The trials have been altered as well as the end result that we are working for. The experiments for finding a cure have been discontinued instead to be replaced with the goal of experiments of co habitation, the endurance of the human body and repopulation.

The girl that is before you is the second to the last new arrival that you will have in the Glade. Her name is Lacee and she is four months pregnant. Galileo the Builder is the father of her unborn child. 

She now belongs to Galileo, Issac Newton, and Thomas Edison. Please make sure that no harm comes to her or her unborn child as she is now your responsibility.

She is the key to your impending survival during and after the trials. The Maze Trial will be coming to end shortly and The Elements of Survival Trial will begin. 

Prepare yourselves for the things to come. Only the strongest will survive. 

And remember, Wicked is Good.

 

Gally stared at the girl who lay before him as Newt took her small hand in his as he cradled it to his chest.

Gally took her into his arms and placed a small kiss on her forehead as he placed his hand on her swollen belly as he took in the situation that had been presented to him.

She was his. But she was also Newt’s and some shank named Thomas. 

A growl ripped from his throat as he raised himself up off the ground snatching her hand away from Newt before he turned to the Gladers who were watching with fascination above him. 

“Clint! Jeff! Someone get those shanks over here now!”

Alby placed a comforting hand on Newt’s shoulder as the blonde watched Gally carefully hand the girl over to Clint who swooped down and cradled her small body to his chest before turning and hurrying off to the Med jack Building.

Gally stood stock still for a moment with his shoulders heaving as his breath became ragged.

Newt took a small step forward but stopped in his tracks as Gally whipped around and faced him. “Well you slinthead you coming or not?” 

Newt swallowed hard and nodded as they both headed out of the box followed by Alby who watched the pair follow after the Med jacks to watch over the girl who was now considered theirs.   
“Shuckin slintheads…” He muttered before addressing the crowd that gathered. “Keepers, I’m calling a Gathering before dinner tonight. Someone let Minho and the runners know when they get back and I’ll go see what trouble Gally and Newt are causing Clint and Jeff. Now get back to work.”

No one moved as silence descended upon the crowd. “NOW!” He shouted making everyone scurry away back to their duties as he raked a hand through his nonexistent hair. 

Things were going to be changing. And Alby knew it would affect all of them. Whether the changes were going to be good or bad, only time would tell.


	2. Because Of You Chapter 2

Because of You Chapter 2

Gally and Newt watched anxiously as the Med jacks checked Lacee over before deeming her in good health.

Clint removed his stethoscope from his ears and slung it around his neck as he walked over to where Gally and Newt were standing in the doorway. “She seems fine. I think they may have given her something to knock her out on her journey here. That was most likely a good thing though. 

Too much stress for Lacee equals a dangerous situation for both mom and baby. I’d say she’ll probably be awake by sometime tomorrow.

We’re going to try getting her to drink some water to get some fluids in her for her and the baby to keep hydrated. You’re welcome to stay with her as long as you don’t disturb the other patients who come in.”

Gally exchanged a look with Newt as their eyes both fell on the small girl laying in the bed before them. “You’re sure she’s okay?” Newt questioned as a concerned look came over his features. 

Clint only smiled and nodded before turning to Gally with a stern look. “When she wakes up, it’ll be your responsibility to look after her with the help of Newt. You’re the baby’s father and whether or not you remember how it happened or when, you need to step up and make things right for both of them.” 

 

Gally’s eyes softened for a moment before his features returned to their regular hardened look. 

“Of course I’m going to look after her. She’s the mother of my shucking child, you slinthead. She’s now the most important person in this Glade and she’ll be treated as such. No exceptions. Someone messes with her, they’ll be banished if I don’t get a hold of them first. I’m sure Newt agrees with me.” 

Newt nodded and turned to Clint his voice filled with authority. “You have our word that she and her baby will be taken care of and under no circumstances will any harm come to her or the baby. Now I suppose once she wakes, she’ll have to come back for more checkups seeing as she’s only four months along?” 

Clint nodded as he exchanged a look with Jeff who was sitting on the edge of her bed carefully watching her as she breathed slow and evenly.

“Yeah, until the babies born I think she’ll definitely need to come in at least once a week. Twice when it gets closer to her due date. We’ll figure out how we’re going to do the delivery when it gets closer. Until then, we’ll just wait and see what happens.” 

 

Newt let out the breath his was holding and muttered a small thank you to Clint and Jeff who then left the two older boys alone with their newest patient. 

Both of them were silent for a few moments as they tried to process everything that they had just been told. Newt stole a glance at Gally whose face was set in an unreadable expression making it hard for him to know how well he was taking everything. 

Newt knew that for him his mind was racing with the what ifs, how’s and why’s of the situation as he felt like he was trying to unscramble a large puzzle that was giving him a great challenge. 

Both boys were broken out of their dazes, when Alby stomped into the room looking from one boy to the other before glancing wearily at the girl who lay sleeping in a Med jack bed. 

Alby scratched his head trying to find the words to say to the two boys about what happened but nothing came as his mouth opened and closed before he sighed heavily and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Now I don’t know what the shuck is going on, but apparently this girl is now your responsibility. I know you both must have a bunch of shuckin questions but let’s just try and answer the immediate ones first, good that?” 

Newt looked confused as he turned to Gally with a questioning look. “How the shuck could you have gotten her pregnant when you were in the Glade this whole time? I don’t remember a girl ever being snuck in here. If she was, I think we all would’ve heard about it.” 

Gally remained silent before his eyes screwed shut in a painful expression as the realization hit him all at once. 

Alby took one look at his expression and then nodded in grave understanding before turning to Newt. “It was four months ago that he disappeared into the maze, and we found him the next day stung at the north door.” 

 

Newt’s eyes widened before he turned to Gally who still had yet to acknowledge either of their existences.

“Do you remember anything about that night or is it just a bit foggy like everything else in this buggin place?”

Gally’s eyes flew open as they narrowed at the blonde who only glared right back refusing to back down.

Realizing that they were expecting an answer, Gally shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. “No, I don’t even remember going into the maze, much less what happened while I was in there. Which is shucking klunk seeing as how that was apparently the only time I’ve ever had sex and I can’t even shuckin remember it.” 

He muttered as he glanced over at Alby and Newt whose expressions changed into ones of understanding. Newt patted the Builder on the back gently giving him a small smile. 

“Well, I guess it’s all bloody water under the bridge now. She’s pregnant with your baby and she apparently belongs to both of us, whatever that means. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up and maybe hope that she remembers something. 

Even if she doesn’t she’ll definitely be well taken care of. I’m already starting to take a liking to her, I think.” 

Gally nodded in agreement as their eyes once again fell on the blonde that was asleep only a few feet away from them. “I know what you mean, shank.” He said before they all turned and walked out of the building and into the fading light of the coming dusk heading off to attend the Gathering where they would inform the others of what they had learned. 

Gally couldn’t help but feel a bit scared about the revelation that not only did he get forced to go into the maze, but he got a girl pregnant while there making him feel wracked with guilt.

He had looked at her long and hard, and couldn’t remember if he knew her or not. He wondered if she had meant something to him before arriving in the Glade and if she did, would he ever feel those feelings again while fighting for his life in the Glade? 

 

But as her face and the small bump that she was carrying appeared in his mind, a small smile ghosted over his lips as he felt the beginning of a lifetime begin with the mysterious girl who had appeared when hope was thought to be lost.


	3. Because Of You Chapter 3

Because of You Chapter 3

Gally and Newt stood beside Alby as the Keepers surrounded them in a circle of wooden chairs in the Homestead.

Alby had just told them everything they needed to know about the new girl and the situation that had befallen on Gally and Newt. 

You could hear a pin drop as the Keepers digested the new information before chattering and whispers broke out amongst the group.

Alby clapped his hands trying to regain control of the room but realized there was no way he could drop that big of a bombshell on them without there being some form of judgment and discussion.

Newt and Gally who had been silent for the entire Gathering exchanged an exasperated look before Newt rolled his eyes and whistled loudly making the room fall silent once more. 

“That’s enough. Are you all bloody finished? Yeah? Good. Because obviously this is a situation that none of us have ever faced before but now that it’s happened we’re all just going to have to shut it and buggin deal with it.

Now I’m going to open the floor for comments and questions but you will only speak one at a time or else I swear we’re going to bloody dissolve this council and start over.”

Newt towered over the other Keepers and held his ground as he met the eyes of every single boy in the room. “Now that we’ve got that settled, Frypan you’re up.” 

 

Frypan paused for a moment in deep thought before he raised his head and looked at Gally with a questioning look. “I take it this has something to do with when you were stuck in the maze overnight a couple of months ago?” 

Everyone waited for Gally to respond but he only gave a slight nod as he studied the cook. 

Winston rolled his eyes and cut off Frypan who was about to respond as he eyed Gally suspiciously. “You’re going to have to say more than that, Gally.

You shuckin disappeared into the maze and you apparently get a girl pregnant and you claim to not remember any of it? Seem like some pretty suspicious klunk if you ask me.” 

Newt and Alby scowled at him before they turned to Gally who looked like he was holding onto the last bits of his sanity as his breathing became uneven.

No one expected an answer from the builder but were shocked when he fixed his gaze on Winston and took a threatening step forward. 

“You of all people should believe me, Win. You’re supposed to be my shucking best friend. But apparently there’s a question as to where your loyalties lie. I said I don’t remember what happened and I meant it. End of discussion. 

No one questions Lacee when she wakes up either. If you do I’ll throw you to the Grievers myself. No exceptions. That girl is the mother of my child and if you so much as make a move towards her, it’ll be the last thing you do.” 

Winston gulped as he looked over to Alby and Newt nervously. “You can’t say that. It’s against the rules. You can never threaten another Glader.” 

 

Alby glanced at Newt who was glaring at the slicer with pure hatred. Stepping up next to Gally he nodded to the builder who gave him a small upturn of the corner of his mouth in response as they both turned back to Winston who now looked terrified of the two Keepers. 

“What Gally said is true. He may have become a different version of himself when he went through the changing but one thing I know about Gally is he never lies. He might be a buggin shank who gets on all our nerves but he’s still an original Glader and a Keeper at that. He deserves respect which we will all give him in this case.

None of us know exactly what happened to him that night in the maze, but one thing is for certain. The note clearly was proof that someone is playing with us like toys and we are at their bloody mercy for the time being. 

As for Lacee, she’s an innocent in this just as much as Gally is. We’re hoping that she can shed some light on the situation when she wakes, but honestly I wouldn’t get our hopes up. She’s been through a lot obviously and Gally’s threat stands. If anyone so much as looks at her the wrong way, I will have no problem banishing you. 

You’d do well to remember, that not only is Lacee Gally’s, but she is mine as well. And I take care of my own. I think we’ve gone over all that you need to know. 

You can direct any more questions that you have to Alby. Gally and I are done talking. This Gathering is over.” 

 

The Keepers filed out of the room whispering and chatting about what just happened but none of them dared to take a second glance at Gally, Newt and Alby who were still standing in the middle of the room with an authoritative aura radiating off of them.

Soon the only Keepers left in the room were Gally, Newt, Alby, Minho and Frypan who gathered together in a circle in the dimly lit room. In an uncharacteristically rare display of emotion, Gally let out the breath that he was holding and sank down into one of the empty chairs putting his head in his hands. 

Newt and Alby patted his shoulders gently trying to give the tired builder some form of comfort. 

Minho quirked an eyebrow in their direction while Frypan stood with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile playing at his lips.

“You alright there, Captain?” Minho asked gently making Gally shake his head lightly as they all looked at him in concern.

Gally may not have been Minho’s favorite person ever but even he could see that all that happened today had taken a major toll on the builder’s sanity. 

 

Frypan looked thoughtful as he smiled gently at the boys gathered together. 

“If it makes any difference, Gally I wasn’t going to say anything against you. I think all of us in this room are in your corner for this. Personally, I think that even though all of this happened pretty quickly, I think the girl will most likely the greatest thing that ever happened to you and Newt. It’s not every day that one of us gets blessed not only with the first girl in the Glade, but with her carrying your child that you created together. I think all will be okay in time. We’ll get her settled and then you can start your new lives together.”

At some point when Frypan was talking, Gally had raised his head and looked up at the cook with hope sparkling in his green eyes. 

Once Frypan had finished Gally was on his feet holding out his hand to the cook who just grinned happily and took his hand shaking it with a new found friendship. “Thanks, Fry. Actually thank you to all of you that are here right now.

It means a lot to me. And I know it means a lot to Newt too. Lacee may be carrying my child but she’s also just as much Newt’s as she is mine. We’ll figure something out where we can both spend time with her and then deal with that shank Thomas when he arrives, assuming that he will arrive sooner or later.

I think I’m going to go say goodnight to Lacee and see how she’s doing before heading off to bed. Newt, you want to come with me?” 

 

Newt smiled softly at the builder and shook his head. “I think it’s time you spend some one on one with her. She needs you right now. There will be plenty of time for her to get to know me. But right now she needs to be with you more. Take good care of her, alright Captain?”

Gally smiled back and nodded before patting Newt’s shoulder lightly. “Good that. Goodnight you shanks. See you at wake up in the morning.” 

Everyone murmured varied forms of goodnights as Gally stalked out of the Homestead and into the darkness of the night. Looking up at the cobalt sky, he smiled as the stars glimmered down onto him, making him feel carefree even if just for a moment. 

 

The Med jack building was dark when he got there except for a few candles that flickered on the bedside tables. Clint and Jeff had gone to bed and the only patient in the room was Lacee who was sleeping peacefully as the moonlight bounced off of her skin making it look like creamy porcelain.

Gally quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he reached out and trailed his fingers over her jawline and down her body until he reached the little bump where their baby lay sound asleep.

Not being able to stay away any longer, Gally kicked off his boots and lifted the blanket as he slipped beneath the covers before wrapping his arms around her small body, reaching underneath her white t shirt and placing his hand on her bare stomach rubbing gently in circles hoping that his gentle touch would reach the baby that was curled beneath his fingers. 

Burying his head in the crook of her neck he held her close, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear. 

With his voice thick with emotion, he whispered softly to her hoping that by some miracle she was able to hear him in the depths of her sleep. 

“Love, I don’t know if you can hear me but this is Gally and I can’t even begin to describe how relieved I am that you’re here with me. And how I think I’m beginning to get really excited for when our baby arrives and how I’ll get to watch you grow and flourish every step of the way.

I promise I’ll take care of you and our baby no matter what happens and I will protect you both with my life if it even came down to it. It’s only been a couple of hours since you’ve arrived and I can honestly say that you both mean the world to me now.

Not to mention you mean a hell of a lot to Newt too who I know you haven’t met yet, but you’re his as well. He’s the kindness and most gentle person I have ever met in my entire life and we’re going to work together to make sure that you and our baby will have the happiest most fulfilling life ever.

I just hope and pray that you’ll wake up soon so I can see what color your beautiful eyes are and so Newt and I can hear your voice which I know will already be the sweetest sound that we’ve ever heard. But for now, just rest and stay strong, not just for Newt and I but for our baby too.”

In that moment Gally decided that he wasn’t going back to his own hammock that night. 

No, he was going to stay right here and hold his girl and his child safely in his arms keeping them warm and loved for their very first night in the Glade.


	4. Because Of You Chapter 4

Because of You Chapter 4

Early the next morning before the sun even rose, Gally was in a deep sleep when the next thing he knew it was like a dam broke in his mind and he was transported into what looked to be a sequence of memories. 

Flashback

Gally opened his eyes and found himself with a horrible headache and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light around him.

He sat up and realized that he was in an all-white room and he was lying in a bed with simple linens and when he looked down he saw that he was dressed in a white t shirt and a pair of white cargo pants. 

His mind raced as he tried to remember the last thing that had happened and how he might’ve gotten here but came up empty handed.

Rubbing his hands over his face he became increasingly worried as he wondered if his friends back in the Glade knew where he was and if they were worried about him. 

Suddenly a door opened on the other side of the room and in walked a young teenage boy with dark hair that hung slightly in his big brown eyes. He was dressed in all white with a lab coat over his outfit with the letters Wicked written in black on his breast pocket.

He took a manila folder off of the bedside table that Gally had failed to notice before and scribbled down something before closing the file and looking over at him with a polite smile.

“Hello Galileo. I see you’ve recovered nicely from the disabling of the swipe. I know you must have a lot of questions for me and I will do my best to answer them as much as I can. 

Unfortunately I cannot tell you how you arrived here or the exact reason for why the next series of events are going to happen. What I will tell you is in a few moments we’re going to bring you someone who you will hopefully remember because she’s most definitely missed you.

I can tell you that I’ve kept my promise to you that she has been well taken care of here while you’ve been in the maze. You two will be allowed to get reacquainted with each other as she will be staying with you here tonight.

In the morning we will be injecting you with a serum to restore the swipe making it look as if you’ve been stung by a griever before we deliver you back to your friends in the maze.

Your friend will be staying here unfortunately but you two will be reunited in a few months once we have confirmation that everything has gone as planned. I will be joining you two a month or so after she has arrived safely in the maze.

Now, I think it’s time for me to bring her in as I can tell she’s getting quite antsy waiting in the hallway.” 

With that he turned and opened the door as a small girl who looked to be seventeen with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes raced into the room and jumped into his arms. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck she clung to him as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. When she pulled back, her eyes met his and he knew instantly who she was. “Hey Cee Cee…” He whispered before she smashed her lips onto his initiating a fiery kiss full of passion and promise. 

After a few minutes they both pulled back breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead up against hers gently. “Gally…I thought I’d never see you again. Thomas was really vague about whether or not you’d be coming back to me anytime soon.

I’ve been doing my best to help out in the control room but Thomas mostly has me stay in our apartment for the whole day.

He’s been taking very good care of me just like you told him to. And I love him very much for that. Fuck, I love you both so much. How’s Newt? I’ve missed having all of you in my bed together.

It’s been very strange with just Thomas and me. He told me that you and I only have tonight to spend together before you go back into the maze. And he said that he and I are going to be joining you and Newt in the maze in a few months.

I don’t know a lot about this whole plan him and Janson created together but I trust him with my life and I know he’d never do anything to hurt you, me and Newt.

We’re all in this together and our love with have to remain super strong if we’re going to make it through the trials together.” 

Gally’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he kissed her softly before rolling them over so she was pinned beneath him as he looked down at her with his eyes full of love. 

“Guess we better make the most of tonight then, hmm?” He whispered as they both heard a faint chuckle coming from the hallway.

They both rolled their eyes as Gally turned his head towards the door to see Thomas standing there leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Tom, you’ve had her for years now. You could at least give me one fucking night with her before you two get back to having crazy hot sex without me.” 

Thomas let out a bark of laughter as he shook his head while Lacee giggled beneath him. “You’re right. God only knows what Newt would say about all of this if he remembered. Oh, and by the way, since we’re going ahead with altering the trials, Newt was never injected with the flare so you both don’t need to worry about that.” 

Gally and Lacee breathed out a sigh of relief as Gally nodded his head in thanks towards his friend. “Good choice. I don’t think any of us would’ve been able to deal with losing him at this point. Especially since all of us are going to be together in a few short months. 

Really fucking sucks though that you’ve got to restore the swipe tomorrow. I would’ve loved to be able to remember what Cee Cee and I are going to do tonight.”

Lacee blushed and smacked his shoulder making him scowl playfully down at her while Thomas snorted with laughter. 

“Yeah it sucks that’s for sure. I feel kinda lucky that I’m the head of the trials this time and that I get our baby girl to myself for a few more months before we send her to you all.” 

 

Gally rolled his eyes and nodded towards the hallway shooting Thomas a look. “Well alright then, enough chatting. Go do your lab rat duties while I make love to her over and over again.” 

Thomas quirked an eyebrow at him before he shook his head and gave a wave to them both before closing the door and sauntering back down the hall to his office.

Gally breathed a sigh of relief before his eyes darkened as they raked over his beautiful girlfriend's curvy figure. She was definitely a sight to behold, with her long whitish blonde hair touching down to her round bottom and her full breasts that fit so perfectly in the palm of his hands. 

Her eyes were his favorite color of light blue that gave him a window inside of her emotions. She was pale, so pale that she glowed whenever she was hit by the rays of the sun. Her features were soft and she was slender in the middle as her body took on an hour glass silhouette.

Lacee quirked an eyebrow up at him with a smirk playing at her lips that told him that she had definitely been spending way too much time around Thomas. 

“You gonna sit there and stare at me or are we going to get naked and naughty?”

Gally’s eyes widened at her crassness and smirked down at her loving that Thomas obviously had an effect on her confidence when it came to sex.

Reaching down to the hem of her shirt his lips captured hers as he undressed her quickly, ravishing her body all night long. 

End of Flashback

 

Gally awoke in a flash as his eyes met the morning sunlight that shined down on them through the windows of the Med jack building. 

He blinked slowly trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt movement in the bed beside him and was shocked to find that when he looked down at Lacee she was not only wide awake but looking up at him with her bright blue eyes filled with wonder and happiness as she smiled softly. 

He hesitantly raised his hand to her face and gently brushed his thumb over her cheek as he saw that she looked exactly as he remembered her.

Just like in his dream, she quirked an eyebrow at him. “Geez babe. You’d think that I’d get more than just silence when you’ve finally gotten me back…”

 

Gally’s eyes widened for moment before a slow smirk played across his lips as he bent down and gave her a slow meaningful kiss.

Sitting up on her knees she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her with her baby bump wedged between them. 

One of his hands tangled itself in her hair and the other slid slowly down her body until it cupped her ass as he squeezed her curves gently making her moan into his mouth. 

Their kiss became frantic as Gally slipped his tongue into her mouth brushing it against her teeth in a sensual rhythm and was about to say fuck it and take her right then and there but they were rudely interrupted by the door to the room opening as they heard a sharp gasp as something hard fell to the floor breaking into a million different pieces. 

They both jumped apart quickly as they breathed heavily trying to catch their breath. Gally’s face blushed bright red as he turned and saw that Newt was standing at the foot of the bed, a broken bowl of oatmeal splattered on the floor as he looked at them with his eyes glazed over.

“Lacee.” He whispered before he launched himself onto the bed crawling up and taking her into his arms as he let out quiet sobs into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“I’m here, babe. It’s okay. Tom will be here soon too. Then we’ll all be back together again. And this time, no one’s going to be leaving ever again.” 

Newt’s shoulders heaved as sobs wracked his body. “I remember, Cee. I remember all of it. They sent us away and Tom and you had to stay behind. And now you’re pregnant with Gally’s baby. God Lacee, what happened?”

Gally cleared his throat as they both turned to look at him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he raised his eyebrows at Newt.

“I believe that was my doing. Can’t say I’m all that upset about it either. We always said that we all were going to get Cee pregnant eventually. Now that dream is going to become a reality. So I don’t see what there is to complain about really.”

Lacee nodded and ran her hands through Newt’s messy hair that was sticking up in all sorts of directions. “He’s right, babe. We can live out our dreams now that we’re all going to be back together. It will just be in a different location than where it was going to be.” 

Just as Newt was about to respond Alby and Clint came running in as their jaws dropped to the floor in shock. “What the hell?”


	5. Because Of You Chapter 5

Because of You Chapter 5

Newt threw his arms around Lacee’s shoulders burying his head once again in the crook of her neck making her chuckle lightly. 

Gally wrapped his arms around her waist from behind pulling her up against his chest as Newt muttered into her long hair. “And cue the Einstein Inquisition in 3…2…1…” 

Alby and Clint looked from the three of them huddling together in the bed to each other trying to figure out what the hell they just walked in on.

Alby threw his hands up in the air and shook his head walking out of the building quickly. Clint raised his eyebrows at the two Glader’s who had decided to take up residence in his newest patient’s bed.

“Do I even want to know?” He asked as he leaned up against the opposite wall running a hand through his thinning grey and black hair. 

Gally merely just shook his head with a smirk. “Nope. Pretty sure you don’t. Now what were you coming in here to tell us?” 

 

Clint rolled his eyes and pushed off of the wall and gestured to Lacee who regarded him with feigned interest.

“I was originally coming in here to see if she was awake but now that she is maybe you all could tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Gally scowled while Newt just shook his head burying himself deeper into her blonde locks as Lacee just smiled in the confused Med jack’s direction. “Well, thank you for coming to check on me. I assume it was you who put me here. Gally I’m pretty sure spent the night here, and Newt was just doing the same thing you were.

Now I think I’d really like you all to help me up so I can go to the bathroom assuming this place has one, you know cause I’m pregnant and all.” 

Gally looked down at his girlfriend with a look of pride at her cockiness as Newt raised his head and took her hand helping her to her feet as Clint rushed forward to help steady her. 

 

“Easy there, Hun. You’ve been asleep for a while. How are you feeling otherwise? Do you remember if you stopped having morning sickness or if you’re still having it? 

If you are I think you might want to stay in here today. It’s really hot outside and it’ll only make you sicker. Plus I’d feel better if you’d stay close to either Gally or Newt today and have them come get me if you feel unwell at all, okay?” Clint said as he looked over her with his eyes showing his concern.

Lacee just smiled and nodded as Gally stepped up beside her while Newt took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I’m pretty sure that even if I wasn’t pregnant you wouldn’t see me being caught dead without Gally or Newt, or Tom for that matter when he arrives. Everything always goes smoother when we’re all together working as a unit.” She stated calmly as Clint eyed her carefully. 

“Just be careful. Don’t stress yourself. We want you and baby as healthy as possible for the remainder of your pregnancy.” 

Gally placed his hands on her shoulders as she smiled up at him while he gave a small smile to the worried Med jack. “No worries, Clint. She’ll be just fine with us. I’m going to walk her over to the bathroom before we all go to breakfast. I’m sure she’s very hungry now that she’s eating for two.”

Newt nodded in agreement as Lacee rubbed her hand gently over her swollen belly relishing in the fact that her baby was cozy inside of her. Without waiting for Clint’s response, Gally and Newt both took one of her hands and led her slowly out into the Glade where the sun was shining bright and hot down on the open field. 

 

The Glade was empty seeing as how everyone else was at breakfast and Gally and Newt thanked their lucky stars that there was no one to openly gawk at Lacee who looked around the Glade with a look of awe and wonder.

Never in all her days at Wicked had she ever thought that the maze trial would be like this. Thomas really had outdone himself with the design of the Glade and felt pride swell in her chest at the thought of her lover that was no doubt watching them right now from the other side.

She looked up at the sky and gave him a brilliant smile knowing very well that he could see everything she did. Her heart felt a pang of sadness when she thought of how far away he was right now and how much she wished that he was here with her, Gally and Newt so they could be complete once again. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Gally and Newt led her into a dilapidated looking building that held a row of open showers and sinks with a few toilet stalls off to one side. 

She broke away from Gally and Newt taking a few steps forward before turning back around and shooting them both a questioning glance. “This is the bathroom? Who built this? I don’t even this qualifies as sanitary.”

Newt hide a smirk behind his hand as he clasped it over his mouth while trying not to laugh as Gally blushed bright red at his girlfriend’s candid observations. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he rolled his eyes and raised his hand. 

“Alright it was me. And yes I know it looks bad but you all didn’t exactly send the finest materials down here to us, now did you?”

Lacee giggled lightly before shaking her head and walking off into a toilet stall as she called to him over her shoulder. “Looks like you guys made do with what you had though. Consider it a job well done, babe.” 

 

Gally grinned widely as he puffed out his chest with a look of pride washing over his features. Newt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall as they waited for her to be finished using the bathroom.

Once she was done and had washed her hands in the makeshift sinks she looped her arms through both Gally and Newt’s as they strolled into the bright sunlight heading towards the mess hall.

As soon as they stepped foot inside, everyone stopped and stared at them before Lacee felt a burst of nausea hit her when she smelled the fried foods that Frypan had cooked up. 

Ripping herself out of her boyfriend’s hold she flew out the door of the mess hall and raced off to a bush that was on the edge of the Deadheads and proceeded to empty her stomach violently. 

Gally and Newt looked at each other before they both ran after her and were shocked to see how ill she had gotten. Newt crouched down next to her and held her hair back so the vomit wouldn’t get it dirty as she continued to heave until she collapsed into his arms weakly. 

“You alright, love?” He asked as he took in her sickly state. She shook her head as both her boys watched her with concern written all over their faces. 

Just then, Frypan came racing out of the kitchen and over to them as he held a small cardboard box in his arms. Handing it over to Gally who raised his eyebrows in question as Frypan looked down at Lacee with a small smile. “This box came up with her yesterday. I figured there might be something in there that could help.” He said before he waved and left the three of them alone. 

 

Gally looked over to Newt who just shrugged as he lifted Lacee into his arms and cradled her into his chest coming to stand beside him. 

Gally looked down at the box and saw that there was a small note taped to the top of it, as he pulled it free and began to read with Newt reading over his shoulder. 

Dear Gally, Newt and Cee Cee, 

Cee Cee seems to be having morning sickness all through her pregnancy not just in her first trimester so you should be careful about certain smells and what she eats. 

In this box I put some saltine crackers, bottled water and some nausea relief pills that are safe for her to take while she’s pregnant. This should help her when she feels the nausea coming on. I miss you and love you dearly and can’t wait until we’re together again in less than a month. I’ll see you all soon.

Love, 

Tom 

Gally’s eyes crinkled with fondness as Newt kissed the top of their girlfriend’s head gently while stroking his hand through her hair soothingly.

“Well I guess Tom didn’t leave us completely high and dry. Come on, let’s take her to my workshop where she can rest in my bed for the rest of the day. Like Clint said, it’s way too hot out here for her to go on the tour and our Glader food is going to make her sick right now so all she can really do is rest. I have a feeling that if she takes one of the nausea pills and sleeps the morning sickness off, she’ll feel a whole lot better.”

Newt nodded in agreement as they carried a very exhausted and not feeling so hot Lacee over to Gally’s workshop before Newt handed her over to Gally who nodded at him as Newt left to go get breakfast. 

“Alright, Cee Cee. Let’s get you to bed, eh? You can sleep off that morning sickness and if you need me I’ll be right outside with the other Builders working so don’t hesitate to come get me if you need me, okay sweetheart?” 

Lacee gave a weak nodded as Gally tucked her under the covers in his bed before she faded into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Because Of You Chapter 6

Because of You Chapter 6

It was around lunchtime when Lacee came to as she glanced around at the new room that she found herself in.

It almost looked like a little house with wood paneling on the walls and rustic hard wood floors. 

A metal lantern hung above her head casting a warm glow about in the darkened room. There were no windows but she found that it gave the room a cozy feel.

A wooden work bench was placed on the opposite wall with tools and wood carvings scattered about on top of it.

Hanging on the wall above the bench were detailed blueprints and sketches of different buildings and the inner workings of the camp. 

She smiled and realized that this must be where Gally lived while he was in the Glade.

Looking around the room, she noticed he was nowhere to be found and decided to go search for her misplaced boyfriend but stopped suddenly when she felt her stomach growl with hunger.

It was then that she remembered her plight with morning sickness earlier that day and decided that whatever she ate would be light and bland so she wouldn’t get that ill twice in one day. 

 

Looking down at herself she noticed that she wore a white maternity t shirt and a pair of blue maternity jean shorts with a pair of sky blue chuck taylor’s adorning her feet. 

Her clothes were a little dirty and she decided that once she got some food and found Gally that she was going to get one of her boys to go take a shower with her. 

She wondered if Tom had sent up any extra sets of clothes and underwear for her but then decided that she’d ask Gally once she found hm. 

Opening up the front door of the workshop she stepped out into the sunshine, making her way down the stairs and into the wooded area. 

Looking around she followed the sound of gruff male voices until she came upon Gally and the Builders sitting around on logs in a circle in front of a fire as they took a break for lunch. 

Gally immediately spotted her and stood up making his way over to her as she took in his sweaty shirtless appearance.

His cargo shorts hung low on his hips displaying his happy trail that led inside of his pants.

His upper body was lean and toned with sculpted muscles as sweat gleamed against his tanned skin.

She found herself giving him a very obvious once over causing him to smirk down at her before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

“Like what you see, love?”

He murmured against her ear, his breath hot against the sensitive skin making her insides clench deliciously. 

 

She nodded as his musky scent filled her nose making her bury her head into his bare chest. 

He hooked two fingers under her chin and gently brought her head up so he could place a soft kiss on her lips making stars appear in front of her eyes. 

His kiss was like a drug to her. 

She craved it more than anything and she would do whatever it took to have his lips on hers as much as possible. 

He pulled away and placed one hand on the back of her neck leaning his forehead against hers while his other hand found her swollen belly and rubbed it gently. 

“How’s baby doing, mama?”

She smiled happily at him as she placed her small hand on top of his larger one.

“Baby’s hungry, daddy. Time for us to get some food.”

Gally’s eyes widened as he blushed before his face broke out in the biggest grin possible as he realized that he was going to be a dad and that their child would refer to him as their daddy.

Dropping a kiss on top of her head he took her hand and led her past the other builder’s and up the stairs into his workshop before sitting her down on his bed and pulling out the nausea pills and the bottle of water handing them both to her.

She smiled gratefully at the fact that Tom remembered to send her pills so she wouldn’t lose everything she ate on a daily basis. 

 

Popping the pills in her mouth she swallowed them with the water before placing them next to the bed as Gally held out his hand for her to take with a small smile.

She gladly took it before looping her arm through his as they made their way through the Glade and over to the mess hall. 

This time, when they entered, the smell of the food didn’t bother her at all but just like earlier today, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her and Gally before whispering broke out amongst the different groups of Gladers. 

 

Newt, Alby and Minho waved at them from the Keeper’s table making Lacee smile and wave back before she and Gally took their place in line. 

When they reached the cutout in the wall where Frypan was dishing out bowls of soup, the cook glanced down and gave her a gentle smile while handing her a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

“Here ya go, little mama. This shouldn’t upset your stomach. You take care now.” 

Lacee smiled and thanked him as Gally led her back over to the Keeper’s table where Newt and Alby made room for the both of them as they all began to eat and chat about their days. 

 

Clint leaned forward and looked at her intently with a small smile.

“Your coloring is better. You’re not so pale anymore. I take it you got some rest today?” 

Lacee nodded before swallowing the mouthful of soup that she was eating. 

“Yes I did. Gally was kind enough to let me sleep in his bed today. 

I took some pills for my morning sickness so I should be able to keep my lunch and dinner down.”

Clint nodded in understanding.

“That’s really good. You need to eat more than the rest of us because you’re eating for two now. 

I want you to let me check you over to see how far you and the baby have progressed in two days. 

The baby’s heartbeat was really loud and strong when I last checked so I’m not really too worried. 

But we’re going to have to keep track of your weight gain and symptoms so we can get an idea of what stage of your pregnancy you’re in.” 

Gally stopped eating and leaned forward as Newt and he exchanged a look.

“I think both Newt and I will take off that day so we can be there to keep an eye on things. 

I don’t know about you, but I’m interested in hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time.”

He said as he looked down at Lacee with a loving expression. 

She smiled as Newt wrapped an arm around her waist placing his hand on her belly giving it a loving pat. 

“I would love to hear it as well if that’s all right with you. 

I’m still in shock that in a few short months we’ll be having a little one running around here.” 

 

Gally nodded in agreement as Clint quirked an eyebrow at the three of them. 

“Well you better believe it. This baby’s going to be here before we know it and we’re all going to have to figure out how to raise and protect this child as we go into a new stage of the trials.” 

Lacee frowned at his words and looked down at her hands that were now folded over her belly protectively. 

Gally placed his hand over hers giving them a squeeze as he and Newt stared down the Med jack. 

“I think we’ll manage just fine. No harm will come to Cee or our baby.”

Minho then spoke up from where he sat next to Gally looking at the three of them intently.

“So just out of curiosity, is this baby it for you guys or are you planning on having more kids?”

Lacee grabbed both Newt and Gally’s hands as they looked down at her with their eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Well, Gally, Tom and I always said that we were going to settle down with Cee and each of us would make babies with her so I think the answer to that question is yes. Most definitely.”

Newt said as he looked down at their girlfriend fondly. 

 

Clint groaned and banged his head onto the wooden table in front of him.

“You’re telling me that you’re going to just keep having kids? Are you guys fucking insane?

We’re going through experiments that mad scientists have created in labs and you think kids is going to make everything better?” 

Lacee was the one to speak up as she looked over at the Med jack with raised eyebrows.

“I think you may have misunderstood the note where Tom explained the goal of the altered trials. 

The whole idea is for us to repopulate and make a home here.

I don’t know exactly what the next trial stage is going to be like but I do know that it probably is for the purpose of testing the strength of all us as a unit and how well we work together to get through the obstacles that are set before us. 

The whole idea is to make sure only the strongest survive to start a new community of Immunes.”

Gally nodded along with her words as Minho’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Does that mean that not all of us are supposed to live through the next stages of the trials?

Cause I really shucking don’t wanna die anytime soon.” 

 

Newt nodded gravely as he met his best friend’s eyes. 

“Unfortunately I think that’s exactly what they want.   
The goal to repopulate wouldn’t work unless only the strongest males were to prove their strength and endurance so they can impregnate the females with the highest chance of their offspring surviving.”

Alby who was listening intently glanced down at Lacee before looking over at Newt and Gally. 

“So does that mean that there’s a chance that somewhere during the trials they’ll be introducing more females into the mix? 

I don’t think the idea is for all of us to procreate with Lacee. So that only leaves the possibility that all of us will be paired with a girl in the end.”

Gally’s eyes darkened as he wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders pulling her close as she rested her head on his shoulder while Newt instinctively curled his arm around her waist laying his hand over her belly.

“There’s no way that anyone but Me, Tom and Gally are going to do anything close to procreating with Cee. 

She’s ours. And only ours. And knowing Tom, I doubt he’d leave you all high and dry without introducing some females for you all to pair off with in the end.” 

Having enough of this particular conversation, Gally rose and helped Lacee stand before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and waving to the others. 

“Well I think that’s enough of that for tonight. We’re going to go take a shower and then walk around the Glade for her tour. We’ll see you all you shanks later.”

Everyone murmured various goodbyes and parting words as Gally led Lacee out of the building and into the bright light of the afternoon sun as they walked towards the showers.

Both enjoyed a comfortable silence as they lost themselves in their thoughts of their new life and the challenges that would await them at every turn.


	7. Because Of You Chapter 7

Because of You Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Gally was testing the water of the shower before nodding satisfied at the temperature before turning to Lacee who stood in the shadows of the bathroom lost in thought.

Holding out his hand to her, he gave her an understanding smile when she took it and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against him.

“Don’t worry, my love. No one will ever hurt you here. 

You’re the girlfriend of the scariest guy in the Glade, the second in command and a Creator.

I’d say you’ve got all the angles of safety leaning in your favor.” 

He said as he let out a small chuckle while stroking her hair. 

Lacee just gave a shrug and buried her face into his chest. 

“Still doesn’t make me feel any better about being the only girl here in the Glade. 

Its 40 males to one female. That doesn’t bode well for me.” 

Gally’s grip tightened on her as he rocked her slowly back and forth as he bent down and placed a small kiss below her ear before he took her earlobe between his lips and bit down lightly making her let out a breathy moan. 

 

“I can see that you don’t remember how protective we three are of you.

Baby we would die for you and our baby if it came down to it.

You two are the only people who matter to us in this entire world. 

I don’t give a fuck if we’re stuck in this Glade forever or not. You will never have to worry about your safety or our children’s safety.

You belong to us. We get to keep you for the rest of our lives. And we love you more than life itself.

Please Lacee…trust me when I say that we will let nothing bad happen to you.” 

 

“He’s right you know.”

They heard a familiar voice say behind them.

Lacee and Gally turned to see Newt step out of the shadows with a serious look on his face.

“If anyone gives you problems, you come to me or Gally and we’ll take care of it.

As for anyone being able to even get near you, they won’t be able to seeing as how I’m going to assign you the job of my assistant in the Glade. 

That means you will be with me wherever I go, all day every day. I’ll teach you about how the way things work here and you can help me sort out issues that need to be resolved between Gladers and the Keepers.

As for where you will live in the Glade, I was going to suggest to Gally that he begin construction on a small house for all of us to live together.

Gally’s workshop is too small for all of us to live in, and I only have a small room in the Homestead.

Once Tom arrives, we’ll need to have a bigger space to share. 

Not to mention that we all will be having little ones of our own running around soon so we’ll eventually need to upgrade our living accommodations anyways.” 

Gally nodded in agreement before they both looked down at her.

“I can do that. I’ll draw the blueprints later tonight after everyone goes to bed. Then I’ll get a team of Builders on it immediately.”

Newt looked over at the shower that was running on full blast in the dimly lit room and looked from Gally to Lacee with a look of lust filling his brown orbs. 

“I see you were going to take a shower. Mind if I join you?” 

Lacee blushed and gave him a smile as she nodded while Gally did the same. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve made love to our girl, hmm Newt?”

Gally whispered as both men approached her slowly as Newt pulled her back against his chest and brushed her hair aside before nodding and dipping down as his lips touched the crook of her neck making her gasp.

“Too long, mate.”

He murmured against her skin.

Gally moved forward so he was pressed flush up against the front of her body as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before slowly making his way down her face and along her jawline before finally capturing his lips with her own. 

 

Her moans only stroked the enticing fire that had sparked between them. 

Newt took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and threw it off to the side as Gally dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed all over her swollen belly.   
Reaching down, he unbuttoned her shorts and sliding them down off of her legs and threw them away from them as he then trailed his lips down until they reached her panty line. 

He pushed her legs apart before sliding her panties slowly down onto the floor and kicking them off into the darkness. She let out another breathy moan and arched her back into Newt’s chest throwing her head up with her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. 

Newt’s hands found her full breasts and stroked them over her bra clad skin.

She whimpered as Gally’s hand slipped between her legs and parted her slick folds.

His finger thrust into her tight channel making her fall limply back into Newt’s arms as he steadied her on her feet. 

 

“God Yes…Ungh!”

She cried as he slipped another finger into her and curled them towards her belly button making them brush up against her front wall as she bucked against his hand.

Newt unclasped her bra before pressing his now naked body up against her giving a sexy chuckle.

“No darling, that’s Gally. Not God.” 

Gally pulled away for a moment before ridding himself of his own clothes as both men led her under the hot spray of the shower. 

Gally backed up until he leaned up against the cool tiles as he bent down and gave her a sound kiss on the lips before Newt gave a light smack to her bottom making her jump slightly. 

“Bend over and spread your legs love.”

He murmured as she did what she was told bringing her head down next to Gally’s throbbing cock. 

Looking up she batted her eyes as his own widened in surprise when she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked pulling him deeper into her mouth.

“Shit. Baby. Shit.”

He moaned as his length hit the back of her throat before she hollowed her cheeks and started bobbing her head up and down in a quick pace. 

 

His hands found their way to her long hair as he bucked gently against her as he let out a gasp when he then remembered that she had no gag reflex making him groan in pleasure.

Lacee smirked in triumph as she licked along the underside of his cock giving a hum of appreciation for his large size and how he tasted like the sweetest candy she had ever had. 

She gasped in surprise and moaned when all of sudden Newt slipped inside her tight channel from behind as he grabbed her hips tightly before pulling out completely and then thrust hard back into her in a furious pace.

All thoughts in her mind ceased to exist as she got lost sandwiched in between two of the loves of her life. 

They all sped up as their grasped at each other frantic to be as close as humanly possible.

Gally was the first to come with a flourish as Lacee sucked him dry and licked him clean as he held her tightly before her insides clenched hard around Newt’s cock as they both came loudly together. 

As soon as they rode out their highs, all three slid down onto the shower floor as Gally and Newt breathed heavily as they held Lacee tightly in between them giving her small wet kisses wherever they could reach on her body. 

“Fuck I love you two….” 

She whispered tiredly as she let out a small laugh while sprawling in both their arms.

“Love you too, Cee.”

They both murmured before they helped her stand and took turns washing their bodies clean before wrapping themselves together with a large white towel. 

Lacee let out a yawn and rubbed her belly as they all heard it let out a loud growl making both of the guys let out chuckles. 

“Baby’s hungry. Time to go find something to eat and then I think I’m going to go lay down for a bit.” 

She said as they both nodded and each took turns kissing her on the lips before toweling off and dressing separately.

Once they were all clothed, Lacee took both their hands and intertwined their fingers giving them both a breathtaking smile. 

“I vote for taking all of our showers together from now on.” 

Gally and Newt both nodded in sync.

“Agreed.”


	8. Because Of You Chapter 8

Because of You Chapter 8

Two days later

The sun shined brightly down onto the Glade as Newt and Gally held Lacee fast asleep in a makeshift bed that lay near in the grass near the gardens as they all slept soundly. 

Newt had his face nuzzled into Lacee’s hair with a leg thrown over hers clinging to her tightly.

Gally was laying half on top of her with most of his body covering her while both his and Newt’s hand’s rested on her bare belly. 

Newt was the first to blink his eyes opening squinting in the bright morning light.

He looked at his watch and then glanced down at his pregnant girlfriend who was being practically smothered by his partner.

Sinking down onto the ground he rolled over on his belly before crawling over to Lacee’s head and giving a swift lick to her cheek.

Her eyes fly open as a loud squeak erupted from her throat. 

Gally instinctively rolled over covering her with his own body so no harm would come to the mother of his child. 

Seeing that it was only Newt acting a fool, he narrowed his eyes at the giggling blonde and gave him a smack over his head as Newt let out a very undignified “ow.”

“What do you think you’re doing, Newton? I was having a really good dream just now…” 

Gally stated while scowling over at his partner. 

Newt just gave a little shrug and ran his fingers lightly through Lacee’s hair. 

Lacee fake glared at him trying to wipe off the spit that his tongue had left on her cheek. 

“Yes, Newton. What on earth do you think you’re doing?

I can tell it’s still early. We’d smell breakfast cooking if it was time to wake up. 

I don’t even think Fry’s awake yet.” 

 

Newt let out a low chuckle as he winked at her making her smile slightly.

“Did you forget that we’re meeting the Med jacks for your first ever pregnancy checkup before breakfast this morning?

We have to get up now or we’re going to be late.

Now come on, you two lazy bums. Up you go.”

Lacee groaned loudly before wrapping her arms around Gally’s neck and wrapping her legs around his waist as she buried her head in his flannel shirt.

“No. Not doing it. Too early.”

She whined making both boys roll their eyes playfully.

“Come on love. You knew that this was today.

We have to get you checked out to make sure you and the baby are alright.

Plus don’t you want to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time?”

Gally said as he kissed her lips gently.

Lacee nodded reluctantly as Newt bent down and lifted her up into his arms giving her a small kiss on the tip of her nose making her let out a delightful little giggle. 

“Come on then. Can’t bloody keep those Med jacks waiting now can we?”

Once they reached the Med jack building, they noticed that Clint was standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for them with a smile. 

“Morning Lacee and Co. Ready to check out that baby?”

Newt nodded as him and Gally followed the cheery Med jack into the hospital wing before laying Lacee down onto one of the beds propping her up comfortably with pillows.

Both boys took a seat on either side of her head as Gally leaned down and dropped a small kiss on her forehead as she watched Clint flit around the room nervously. 

 

He walked over to them carrying his stethoscope and a measuring tape before sitting down next her. 

“I’m going to need you to remove your shorts, Lacee. I want to get an accurate measurement on how big the baby is so I can keep track of how much progress your making.”

Lacee blushed as she looked up at Gally and Newt with a panicked expression. 

Clint seemed to feel her nervousness because he took her hand and gave it a squeeze while giving her an understanding look. 

“Seeing as how I’m the Med jack Keeper, I’m probably going to be the one delivering the baby and any more children you all have. 

 

You’ll have to get used to the idea of being undressed in front of me. 

I promise though you’re most definitely not my type.”

He said as he gave her a wink. 

She looked confused for a moment making Gally and Newt chuckle lightly.

Gally leaned down and whispered to her next to her ear.

“He isn’t attracted to women, sweetheart. He and Jeff have been the equivalent of married since they arrived here.

Trust me when I say, they’re harmless.”

She glanced over at Clint who nodded excitedly. 

“Yup, Jeffy is it for me. Now let’s get you out of those shorts, which are adorable by the way.” 

He said as he stood up and turned around trying to give her a moment of privacy as she slipped out of her shorts. 

she blushed remembering that she hadn’t gone to bed with any underwear on because of her romp with her boys in the shower last night.

Gally covered her lower half with the blanket as Clint turned back around and lifted her shirt up tucking it into her bra.

Slowly exposing her bare stomach he took the measuring tape and stretched it from the top of her bump to the bottom before racing over to a notepad scribbling away the new information. 

 

“You’ve got a pretty good sized baby there, girl.”

He said as he grabbed his stethoscope and placed it against her belly while he moved his hands around her bump pressing down lightly. 

Gally watched with a proud look as Newt gave him a pat on the back.

Lacee looked up at the father of her baby with adoring eyes. 

“I think this baby’s going to be as big as you one day, babe.” 

Gally nodded and squeezed her hand gently. 

“All of us are pretty big guys, sweetheart. I think we only will be able to make big babies.” 

He said as Newt nodded in agreement. 

Clint took his stethoscope from his ears and rubbed his hand over her belly lightly while nodding in confirmation.

“Yup, if you’re going to have kids with the biggest guys in the Glade, then you better expect some big babies.

Now do either of you want to hear the baby’s heartbeat?” 

Both Gally and Newt jumped up as Clint and Lacee giggled at their excitement. 

“Whoa, one at a time okay? I only have one stethoscope.

Gally, you can go first, since you’re this particular baby’s daddy.” 

Gally’s eyes softened as he took the stethoscope from Clint’s palm and put it in his ears before kneeling beside her and placing the stethoscope to her belly.

They all watched as his eyes widened before they became filled with tears as he bent down and pressed a gently kiss right on her belly. 

“I can hear it. It’s so small. I can tell the difference between the baby’s heart and yours, Cee. 

God both are the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard in my life.”

He murmured as he pressed down at different angles listening intently. 

 

Lacee then brushing her hand over his short hair in a calming motion making him look up momentarily.

“I think Newt wants a chance too, babe. Come sit with me.” 

Gally nodded in understanding before handing the stethoscope over to Newt who immediately put it in his ears before kneeling just as Gally did and pressing it down onto her swollen belly. 

Gally leaned his head against Lacee’s while they watched as Newt closed his eyes tightly before opening them with tears falling down his pale skin as he wrapped his free arm around her bump before leaning his lips against it.

“Bloody hell….it’s a baby. Hang in there, little one.

We’ll take good care of you.” 

He whispered against her belly talking to the child inside.

Gally took Lacee’s hand in his and gave a squeeze as they stayed still while Newt formally introduced himself to their baby. 

After a few minutes Clint stepped in and glanced to the door before turning back to them with a small smile. 

“I think breakfast has begun. You all can stay here as long as you like, but I have a feeling that little mama is feeling starved by now.

I’m going to head over to grab Jeffy and I some food and I’ll see you soon.”

They all nodded and thanked the Med jack before they helped Lacee get dressed and each took her hand as they made their way out into the bright sunshine.

Lacee squeaked when they both turned and wrapped her in both their arms, Newt hugging her front and Gally wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Gally’s lips ghosted over her ear as he nibbled right below it.

“I love you, baby. So much. Hearing both your heartbeats together meant so much to me. 

And I’m honored to have been able to create such a wonderful miracle with you.”

Newt rubbed his hand up and underneath her t shirt as it came to rest on her bare belly while he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. 

“God Cee….You being pregnant has to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.

I truly cannot wait until you and I give a little one the gift of life ourselves. That day will be the best day in my life.” 

He whispered as Lacee melted under their gentle caresses. 

Giving Newt a kiss and then Gally one as well she laid back in their embrace as they all clung to each other tightly.

“I love you both so much. I can’t wait until Tom comes back to us as well.” 

Turning to meet Gally’s forest green eyes, she whispered lightly into his ear. 

“You and this baby are my life, Galileo. Promise me you’ll look out for both of us as go through the trials together as a family.” Gally’s eyes glazed over her before he gave her a serious look. 

“I promise I’ll protect you all with my life. Forever.”

Leaning down he captured her lips with his as he sealed their promise with a kiss that made her heart stutter as she began to float above the earth in a cloud of serendipitous bliss.


	9. Because Of You Chapter 9

Because of You Chapter 9

Newt had to go with Alby to take care of some Keeper duties shortly after their appointment so that left Gally and Lacee together to enjoy another one of Frypan’s breakfasts. 

Walking into the mess hall, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted throughout the room encasing it in a delicious foggy haze. 

Lacee grinned happily when she saw that Minho had saved them a seat over at an empty table near the kitchen.

Gally followed her gaze to where the Keeper of the Runner’s was obnoxiously winking at her while patting the seat beside him.

“Never very subtle is he?” 

He muttered under his breath as he took her hand in his and led her over to where the line ended.

They waited for a few minutes before they reached the cut out in the wall where Frypan was dishing up a fresh breakfast.

As soon as the cook saw them, he waved and sent them down a sweet smile while handing them their plates.

“Morning Captain and little mama. Where’s the third member of your trio? I haven’t seen him come through the line yet.” 

Lacee looked up at Gally who just nodded and gave him a smile.

“Newt had to go sort something out with Alby about the supplies. 

Apparently we didn’t get sent the normal amount of something and he’s freaking out. You know how Alby gets.”

Frypan nodded before glancing to the other Glader’s that were waiting patiently behind them.

“Yeah, yeah. That shank always takes things too seriously.

We all know he needs to lighten up a bit.”

Lacee and Gally laughed and nodded before waving goodbye and heading off to where Minho looked up at them excitedly. 

“Well it’s about time ya shanks got here. Took you long enough.” 

He huffed making both of them give almost identical eye rolls. 

“Cee’s feet and ankles have been swelling so it takes us longer to get places.”

Gally explained while popping a piece of bacon into his mouth with a smile. 

Lacee just groaned as she took a sip of milk making her boyfriend chuckle. 

“Don’t remind me. I already feel like a hippo because of the excess weight that I’m putting on. 

Now my feet and ankles have blown up to the size of a small country…” 

Minho smirked as his eyes slid over her figure before resting his gaze on her large breasts. 

“I know two somethings that have definitely blown up too. 

Pregnancy looks good on you, babe.”

Gally followed his gaze and reached across the table to smack him upside the head but missed when Minho expertly dodged his attack as he howled with laughter. 

 

Gally narrowed his eyes at the Runner as he placed a hand on Lacee’s upper thigh under the table making her sit straighter and lose interest in the plate of food in front of her. 

“Behave, Min. Remember who she belongs to.”

Minho scoffed and quirked an eyebrow at him while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And how do you know she wants to belong to anyone? She may want to be a free independent woman instead of her life being decided for her.”

Lacee dropped her fork as it clattered to the ground when she jumped to her feet as she shook with anger.

“How dare you! Of course I’m theirs. Yes, it was decided when we all came to Wicked that I would belong to them.

Ultimately when you all left for the trials, Thomas asked me if I wanted to still keep the arrangement that we had made or make it so I could leave at any time and walk away with no strings attached.

And never for one minute did I ever want to leave them.

We had all known each other since we were children and over time I had fallen for each of them in different ways forming a romantic bond as three consenting adults. Wicked was right.

I was made to be theirs.

And they were made to be mine. I love each of them so much that I could never live without them. 

And when I found out I was pregnant with Gally baby, Thomas asked me if I wanted to keep the baby or not and I told him that of course I would keep our baby. 

We decided that I would go into the trials with Gally and Newt and then Thomas would follow us soon after. 

We were meant to raise this baby as a family. All of us together. 

As far as I’m considered this baby has three daddies not just one. 

And I’m sure Gally agrees with me.” 

 

Gally at some point in the conversation had stood up as well as all eyes fell on them while the room stayed silent listening to her heartfelt confession. 

Grabbing hold of her hand he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back before intertwining their fingers as he rubbed his thumb softly over her knuckles. 

“We chose this life. We all had a choice on whether or not to go through with this arrangement and be sent into the trials. 

And we all agreed that we would do this together.

The bond we’ve created has only gotten stronger since Lacee arrived here with us.

Once Tom comes we’ll be complete and then we can focus on adding new additions to our family unit.

After all, the end result of the trials is to repopulate the world with stronger more resistant healthy immunes.” 

All heads turned when a familiar voice spoke, dissolving the tension that was suffocating the room.

“Alright now that we’ve got all that taken care of, I think we can all finish our breakfasts and go about our days.

We all have lots of work to do today, so try and finish as quickly as possible and report to your work areas for your first assignments.” 

Newt said with his voice light but with an undertone of authority making everyone immediately turn back to their plates of food and chattering quietly amongst themselves as if nothing had happened. 

Gally and Lacee stayed standing as they glared at Minho who had paled considerably and was visibly shaken with their heated conversation. 

Newt limped over to where his partner and girlfriend stood before placing his plate down onto the table with Alby following closely behind him and wrapping his arms around both their shoulders.

“It’s alright loves. I’m here now. I’m sure Min didn’t mean to offend us and that he was just being himself. We have to give him the benefit of the doubt, yeah? 

Can’t all be bloody starting rows with everyone now can we? 

Come on, Cee. Let’s have you finish your breakfast and feed that little one so they can grow nice and strong.

Gally, if you need to take a lap around the Glade to calm down, please do. I’ll sit with our girl while you’re gone so don’t worry.” 

 

Gally dropped a kiss on Cee’s head before stalking out of the room to take the walk that he knew he was going to need if he had any chance of calming down.

Newt smiled fondly at the way Lacee looked wistfully over to the door where their partner just disappeared out of. 

“No worries love. You know how Gally is. Sometimes he just needs some time to cool down after a row.

He’ll be fine when we see him at lunch later. I have some exciting news for you though. 

Seeing as how if people need me as second in command they usually come find me, I usually work in the gardens to pass the time and today I thought that maybe you’d like to get out into the sunshine and work with me.

I laid out a blanket off to the side of where I usually work and figured that if you got tired you could just lay out and keep me company. How does that sound?”

He asked as he snuck a piece of toast off of her plate and stuffed it into his mouth making her give him a playful scowl. 

“Sounds good to me. It feels like forever since I’ve done something other than sleep.

I think it’ll be fun to maybe get a tan and spend some time with just us two. 

I have a feeling the babies going to love it as well. Happy mommy equals a happy baby.”

She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush lightly as they finished their breakfast. 

 

Once they finished, Minho stepped forward and mumbled an apology to both Lacee and Newt before walking off to go run the maze. 

Newt smiled down at her and held out his arm which she giggled and took as they made their way out the door and into the sunshine.

“I think today’s going to be a good day for us, Cee.” 

He said as he watched the wind blow through her platinum blonde hair. He was always so amazed at how her hair wasn’t just blonde, but almost looked white at how light it was. 

It went well with her extremely pale skin and bright mysterious blue eyes. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of her tinkling laughter filling the air making him smile contentedly. 

“All I have is good days, when I’m with you Mr. Newton.” 

She said giving his arm a gentle squeeze. 

As he led her through the rows of flowers on their wooden trellises, his heart soared and burst with butterflies as he watched her face light up with wonder and joy that gave him confirmation that today was going to a good day.


	10. Because Of You Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Nacee fluff for ya. Along with a surprise at the end.

Because of You Chapter 10

The sun beat down on the Glade as Lacee lay on an old fleece blanket letting the warmth of the rays wash over her pale skin. 

She opened her eyes and put her hand up to shield her pale blue eyes from the bright sunlight as she turned over carefully onto her side as the sounds of heavy footsteps from steel toed boots came closer.

She smiled happily when she saw that Newt was standing over her blocking her from the sun in all his shirtless glory. 

Sometime during the day, he had discarded his black singlet showing off his impressive six pack abs and yummy toned chest. 

His hair was dripping with sweat as he dropped down beside her on the blanket. 

“Good afternoon, my love. How you liking our bloody hot weather today?” 

“I don’t know about the weather, but I’m definitely enjoying the view.”

She said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his middle pulling him down on top of her.

Running her hands up and down his naked upper body, she trailed her hand down the smattering of hair that disappeared into his cargo pants while looking up at him through her lashes with a coy look. 

“I’m a lucky lucky girl to have you as my boyfriend, Mr. Newton.”

Newt’s eyes filled with lust as he pressed his growing erection down between her legs as his lips ghosted over her earlobe. 

He bit down on it and nibbled lightly making her bite down on her lip hard to quell the moans that wanted to spill from her delicate pink lips. 

“And I’m bloody lucky to be so madly in love with the girl that has completely broken down every wall I ever had and fought for a place in the deepest part of my heart.” 

Lacee gasped when she felt his lips kiss right below her ear and then trailed down her neck slowly until they rested against the top of her breasts. 

He buried his face in them making her giggle as she held him to her. 

“Mmmmm…..God I love how much these have grown. I vote for getting you pregnant more often…” 

 

He mumbled as his lips kissed in the valley between them before he rested his head on her chest. 

Closing his eyes, Newt sighed happily when he heard her heart beat quickly underneath him.

Lacee bent forward slightly and ran her hand through his messy blonde hair before she dropped a sweet kiss on top of his head making him let out a little moan of satisfaction.

“I would love it if you were the daddy of my next baby, Hun.” 

She whispered making him smile and snake his hands up and under her thighs as he wrapped her legs around him.

Slowly he started grinding against her core as her head flew back and she gripped him tightly to her. 

“Mmmmm…Newt…God Yes…Please…”

She moaned as he quickened his pace.

Glancing up, Newt noticed that they were far enough out in the fields that no one would notice them going at. 

Stealthily he reached down and was about to unbutton her shorts when they were startled by the loud ringing of the greenie alarm. 

 

Newt flew up onto his feet and helped Cee up and took her arm carefully walking her over to the box where Gally was already waiting with Alby and the other Keepers.

Turning around, Gally quickly bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he turned back to the box waiting for it to reach the top. 

Newt looked around and spotted Clint and Jeff making their way to the front of the crowd and waved them over to where they were standing.

Turning to the Med Jacks, Newt smiled and gestured to Lacee who was watching the Keepers gathered around the box with a look full of curiosity. 

“Do you shanks think you could stay with Cee and make sure she’s alright and out of the way if things get rough while Gally and I deal with the new greenbean?”

Clint nodded and held out an arm for her to take while Newt dropped a kiss on her forehead before walking away and joining the others to wait for the box.

Jeff leaned in and gave her a reassuring hug which she returned happily as she made herself comfortable in Clint’s arms. 

“How are you doing, little mama?

You feeling okay today? It’s pretty hot out.”

Jeff asked gently making Lacee smile at his concern.

Nodding she rested her head against Clint’s chest as Jeff stroked her hair lightly. 

“I’m doing okay. I was spending some time outside with Newt in the fields today and it’s been pretty nice to get some sunshine.

A couple more hours and I think I’ll be on my way to a pretty decent tan.” 

Clint let out a chuckle as he pulled back looking her over with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“Girl I hate to say it, but no matter how much time you spend laying out, you’re never going to lose your pale complexion.

You were just meant to be pale. Which is actually a good thing, because your skin’s absolutely flawless. 

It goes well with your whitish blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.” 

Lacee stuck out her bottom lip in a pout making them all laugh. 

 

20 minutes later, the box came to a screeching halt as the Keepers grabbed the sides of the metal gates and pulled them open revealing the darkness down below.

Everyone leaned in to get a look at the new greenie and were shocked when Lacee rushed forward and kneeled down on the edge of the box with tears running down her cheeks lightly. 

“Thomas!” 

She screamed as a tall male figure stepped out of the shadows revealing the head Creator himself. 

“Hey, baby girl. I’m home.” 

He said with a sexy smirk as his brown eyes shone with a look of pure excitement. 

Gally and Newt jumped down and enveloped their partner into a bear hug making everyone chuckle at how happy they all were to be together. 

“Alright ya shanks! Let’s get him out of the box so Cee doesn’t go tumbling over the side of this damn thing.”

Alby ordered as he looked down at the trio of guys who were chatting happily to one another. 

Gally pulled him and Newt out of the box before holding out a hand to Thomas who took it and expertly maneuvered out of the box and landing gracefully on his feet.

Lacee rose to her feet and shakily made her way over to where Thomas stood waiting with Gally and Newt on either side of him. She ran forward when he held out his arms to her and caught her as she jumped into his arms.

“Whoa, Cee I missed you too baby girl.”

He laughed out as she squeezed him hard never once letting go. 

Gally and Newt joined the hug as they all cuddled together, their little family finally together once again.


	11. Because Of You Chapter 11

Because Of You Chapter 11

After Thomas had been introduced to the rest of the Glade, he shared a look with Gally and Newt making Lacee quirk an eyebrow at them. 

They all looked down at her with matching devious smirks making her breath quicken and her heart race in her chest. 

“What are you all planning? Because whatever it is looks like it’s going to be at my expense.” 

She questioned making them all chuckle. 

“It’s not at your expense, baby girl. It’s for your pleasure. 

I think you and I should spend some time getting to know each other again while Newt and Gally help unload the equipment that I brought to help with your pregnancy.

Let’s take a walk over to the Homestead. 

Newt was going to let us use his old room for a few and then we’ll meet them later at dinner.” 

He said as he gave one last smirk to the others before taking her small hand in his and tucking it in his arm as he gave her a mischievous smile. 

“What are you planning, Tom?” 

She asked again as they made their way over to the Homestead where he proceeded to lead her down the hall and into Newt’s room where he ushered her inside and locked the door.

Taking long strides over to her he took her into his arms, running his large hands all over her body; cherishing how it felt to have her milky skin against his palms once again. 

Lacee’s mind became hazy as she immediately surrendered herself to the experienced touch of her Creator lover. 

 

Thomas was always a more dominant type of man due to his status of being in charge for so long. 

He always loved to experiment with different kinks and light bondage while the other two liked to take it slow and make love in a more sensual and romantic way. 

Don’t get her wrong, Thomas loved to make love just as much as the next guy but there was always something a little more dark with him compared to other men his age. 

 

Ducking his head down, his lips kissed and nipped along her neck leading down onto her shoulder as he hummed in response before he looked up at her with beautiful brown eyes. 

“I just want to fuck you senseless, Cee. 

You know I have different needs than the other two.

Tell I can and I’ll make up for the time that I wasn’t with you.

I promise we’ll be careful with the baby. 

And if it’s ever too much you know the safe words.” 

The look in his eyes was raw and honest as his brown orbs swirled with only love and devotion for her. 

She smiled gently and took his hands walking backwards to the bed. 

“I’m all yours Tom. I surrender myself to you.” 

Thomas’s eyes darkened and filed with lust as he licked his lips and stalked towards her much like a predator hunting its prey. 

“That’s what I thought. Now get back on the bed so I can undress you properly.” 

Lacee grinned and dropped down onto the bed, sprawling out as Thomas moved to hover over her.

Dipping down, he captured her lips with his; kissing her hard on the mouth while biting down on her bottom lip making her yelp in surprise and moan as his tongue slipped past her pink lips and into her mouth.

 

His tongue swept from side to side against her teeth rubbing against her own as they battled for dominance. 

Thomas ended up claiming her mouth for his own before he pulled back and started trailing kisses down her jawline and onto her neck as his hands teasingly traced up and under the hem of her shirt. 

Lacee threw her head back against the pillows as she mewled at his gentle yet firm touch. 

She had forgotten how amazing Thomas was in bed and knew that the sex she was about to have was going to completely blow her mind. 

 

Pulling her shirt up and over her head he marveled at how beautiful and health her glowing skin was and how large her pregnant belly had gotten in his absence. 

“Fuck Cee Cee, you look stunning. I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten. It feels like just yesterday when you came to me thinking you had the flu and ended up being pregnant…” 

He whispered softly as he placed his hands on her belly feeling how firm and large it was even at just four months. 

His eyes watered when she placed her small hands over his own and gave him a dazzling smile that he knew only she could give. 

“I’m so happy you’re here now. 

The Med jack’s have been trying to take care of me as best as they can but I’m thankful that you’ll be able to take control now with overseeing the rest of my pregnancy.” 

She said honestly as he nodded giving her a knowing look. 

Rubbing her belly soothingly his eyes scanned over her naked torso carefully taking in her belly and large breasts before meeting her eyes. 

“That’s because they’re not trained to be doctors, babe. That’s my job. 

I brought enough ob/gyn equipment with me to give us a better idea of what’s going on with you and to make sure you have a safe and healthy delivery for the rest of your pregnancies.” 

 

He smirked and took both her breasts into the palm of his hands and squeezed lightly, his eyes widening when little spurts of milk leaked out of her rosy nipples. 

“You look like you’re right on target for this trimester, though. 

I’m looking forward to enjoying your sexy pregnant body with the rest of our loves.” 

Lifting up her hips, she ground against his jean clad erection that was straining against the rough fabric making him gasp and let out a moan of pleasure. 

“And I’m looking forward to you fucking me until I can’t walk for three weeks, baby.

Now are you going to take me or are you just going to stand there and watch while I take care of my wet pussy by myself?” 

Thomas’s eyes darkened with lust as he all but pounced on her as one hand caressed down her sides and the other tangled itself in her long blonde hair while his lips closed around her left breast.

He licked and lapped at her nipple, swirling his tongue around the pink bud that stood erect against him while sucking hard as milk dribbled down his chin. 

“THOMAS!!!”

She screamed as shockwaves of pleasure wrecked her body. 

Thomas sucked at her breast until he had his fill of her sweet milk and then switched to the other as he kneaded and squeezed as she arched her back, thrusting the fleshy orbs into his hands. 

Once he had given both breasts equal attention, he pulled away and smirked down at her as she panted heavily already dripping wet from his loving ministrations. 

“We’re going to try something that we’ve done before but I doubt you remember. 

I brought us some fun things that are more to our taste rather than the others.

As you know, I have very….particular tastes in what we do in bed. 

So, I sent a box about two weeks ago to Newt who was instructed to keep it hidden in here until I arrived.

I want you to close your eyes and open them when I tell you to, alright baby girl?” 

He cooed while leisurely stroking a hand down her body. 

Lacee nodded her consent as she closed her eyes, her breath quickening to a heavier pant as she listened to the sound of things moving around the room and her lover’s heavy footsteps coming towards her. 

Suddenly she yelped when something that felt like cold metal rolled over her belly making her eyes fly open. 

Thomas chuckled and held up the two metal balls that were tied together with a black string. 

“Remember these? We tried these out a couple of months ago and I thought they’d be fun to play with while we make up for lost time.” 

He said with a devious smirk and a dark glint in his eyes. 

Lacee blushed remembering a couple of months ago when Thomas brought home the silver balls and how they felt when they were deep inside of her. 

Thomas crawled over her and plucked a fluffy down pillow from behind her and placed it under her ass so she was tilted up at a 90 degree angle. 

“Spread your legs as wide as you can love. The more access I have, the easier these will go in.” 

Her murmured as he slid her shorts off of her hips and threw them to the side. 

Doing what she was told, she felt her core give a hard clench in anticipation. 

 

She watched as he pulled out a bottle of lube from a brown box that lay on the floor next to the bed and rubbed the silver balls so they were slick in his hands before taking them and carefully inserting them one by one into the depths of her belly. 

“Ungh! Yes, fuck Thomas right there!” 

She squeaked as one of the balls came to rest against her cervix, her insides clenching around it deliciously. 

Thomas smirked happily at her response and gently moved her so she was flipped onto her front with her ass thrust up into the air. 

Lacee squealed and panted at the new position as Thomas ridded himself of his own clothes before covering her small body with his as his hand reached around and pressed a thumb to her clit beginning to rub in slow figure eights. 

“Tom…Tom…Tom…Uh….Yes..!” 

She cried as he sped up the torturous rhythm before placing a hand over her wet folds and giving them a hard slap. 

She screamed as he switched between rubbing and spanking her while the silver balls moved and bounced up against her slick inner walls. 

It felt so good. Fuck, she missed him. 

Thomas groaned and pressed his lips all over her bare shoulder sucking at her pale skin as dark purple bruise formed. 

All he could think about was how much he was in love with this girl and how he wanted to make her scream so loud with pleasure when she came that the whole Glade would know she was his. 

Lacee growled when he suddenly pulled his hand away from the small bundle of nerves and glanced over her shoulder to see that he was coating his fingers with lube before giving her a saucy wink. 

“I want to fuck that pretty tight hole of yours, Lacee. It’s been far too long since my dick has cum in your ass.” 

Lacee moaned at his words, biting down on her lip so hard she was sure she tasted blood. 

Spreading her ass cheeks, he slowly pushed his pointer finger into her tight hole making her gasp at the new sensation. 

Thrusting gently back and forth, he smiled when he felt she was ready for another finger, slowly sliding in middle finger and scissoring them inside of her.

Lacee panted and cried out as his fingers slid in and out of her ass going deeper every time. 

“Fuck, Thomas! AHHH!” 

She cried when she felt his fingers pull out and the head of his large cock press into her hole. 

Both her entrances clenched hard around the silver balls and his hardened cock at the same time making her eyes roll back in pure ecstasy. 

Thomas’s breath came out ragged as the sound of his husky voice filled the air. 

“Fuck Cee you’re so tight….Ungh…Fuck yes…” 

He groaned as he slid himself all the way inside of her, keeping still until she bottomed out completely.

Lacee winced at his large size, apparently having forgotten how massive he was. 

Thomas reached around to her clit and rubbed in circles making her hips buck against his hand as he pulled out and then slammed back into her ass starting up a pounding rhythm. 

She screamed his name over and over again as they both in tandem failing to keep the sounds of their lovemaking to themselves. 

Thomas was sure the whole fucking Glade could hear them right now but he found that the idea made him proud instead of embarrassed. 

He wanted everyone to know that Cee was his and his male lovers to do with what they saw fit. 

No one would ever take her away from them and they would remain by her side till the day they died.

With that thought circling in his mind on repeat, he sped up his merciless pace and felt her clench hard around his cock signaling to him that she was close. 

Wanting them to come together, he switched between a slow and fast pace before they both came loudly together screaming each other’s names.

He felt her spurt her wet fluids all over his hand as his seed filled up her ass leaking out onto the bed below them.

He rode out their highs before pulling out completely and collapsing heavily on the bed beside the love of his life. 

Lacee panted loudly as she tried to fill her lungs with much needed air. 

Looking over at her boyfriend, she smiled weakly as her eyes became heavy with drowsiness. 

“I love you Thomas. Thank you for loving me.” 

She whispered just as sleep took over her.

Thomas smiled gently and took her into his arms, placing her head on his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. 

Whispering softly in her ear, he spoke with a seriousness that only came out in special moments such as this. 

“I love you more than life itself, baby girl. I will always love you until my very last breath. You have my word that I’ll be right here. Always and forever.” 

He listened to her gentle breathing and held her as she slept off her after sex bliss, not once moving from where his beautiful love lay.


	12. Because Of You Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the best chapter I've written. But hey I have yet to have my coffee this morning so just keep that in mind Lol. It'll get better I promise. I'm pretty exhausted though so let me wake up first before writing another chapter.

Because Of You Chapter 12

Lacee woke a little while later to the sound of low voices surrounding her as she blinked her eyes open trying to regain some form of consciousness. 

The first thing she saw was Thomas, Gally and Newt all cuddled around her as they talked quietly to one another. 

When they noticed she was awake they all gave her identical smirks as she sighed in happiness at the feeling of having all of her lovers around her at once. 

“Good evening sleeping beauty. 

Looks like Tom did quite a bloody number on you, hmm?

I can bet you’re feeling a bit sore from your reunion.

What do you say about me helping you take a shower and then meeting these two at dinner in an hour?” 

Newt cooed as one of his hands threaded through her hair pulling her close as he gave her a slow kiss while the other rubbed her belly gently.

“Really Tom, did you have to go that hard on her? It’s not like she’s pregnant or anything…” 

Gally chided as he gave their Creator lover a look. 

Thomas gave him a sheepish grin and looked down at Lacee who was still having trouble waking up as Newt tried to coax her up into a sitting position. 

“I keep forgetting how tired she gets after we have sex. Maybe that was a bad idea on my part…” 

He said awkwardly making Newt chuckle while Gally scowled at him.

It was no secret that out of all of them Gally was the most protective seeing as how the baby nestled deep in her belly was his.

Lacee finally managed to sit up and ran a hand through her messy hair tiredly before giving the father of her child a reassuring smile. 

“It’s alright babe. 

He was fairly gentle this time. 

I’m just a little tired is all. 

While Newt helps me shower are you two going to behave yourselves and save us a seat at dinner?” 

She asked quirking an eyebrow at him and Thomas.

Newt rolled his eyes and pulled her gently to her feet as Thomas and Gally searched around the room for her lost clothes. 

“Of course love. Don’t worry about us. You just go and have a nice relaxing shower with Newtie and we’ll grab you some dinner and a seat once you’re finished.” 

Thomas reassured her while handing over her underwear and shorts while Gally found her shirt hanging off of the lamp on the other side of the room.

As soon as she was dressed she wrapped her arms around all three of her lovers and nestled deep in their loving embrace as they all stood reveling in the feeling of having all of them back together again. 

“I’m really glad we’re all back together. I feel like now we can start working on the rest of our family…” 

She sighed as Newt placed a sweet kiss on her cheek while his hand slipped under her shirt and onto her belly.

“I call dibs on getting you pregnant next, love. Personally I’m hoping for twins. I want to see how sexy you’d look with a huge belly that I created.” 

He said with a smirk making her blush and nuzzled into his shoulder.

Thomas quirked an eyebrow in their direction in a silent challenge at the blondes statement.

“Oh really? Who’s to say that I’m not going to be the next one to get her pregnant? It really all depends on who has sex first after the babies born….” 

Lacee laughed as Gally rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as she leaned into him.

“Yeah well, she’s pregnant with MY baby now so all of you can shut up and give me and Cee time to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy.” 

He said giving them all a look as Newt and Thomas scoffed but finally nodded in agreement. 

Lacee reached up on her tip toes and gave him a sound kiss on the lips which he returned eagerly before she stepped away and headed out the door with Newt following close behind her. 

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she swaggered through the Glade scanning the other boys working diligently.

Everything was running smoothly in the Glade and she was definitely finding herself more and more comfortable as the days went on. 

When she reached the showers, she stopped and turned to look up at Newt with a pleading look.

“Hey babe how about you give me a few minutes in the shower alone.

I could use some me time right now. 

Baby and I want to have a little time to recharge before one of you finds me and pounces on me later tonight.” 

Newt nodded in agreement and stepped aside taking his place leaning against the bathroom wall. 

“Of course love. Please let me know if you need anything. I’ll just wait here for a few.”

Giving him a grateful smile, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down over her pale skin as she sighed in relief.

Reaching for some shampoo she took a seat down on the bench within the shower and washed her hair before washing the rest of her body.

Her soapy hands glided softly over her bump as she smiled when the baby gave a swift kick. 

“That’s right little one.

We finally have a moment alone just you and me.

I can already tell that you’re going to be strong like your daddy with all that kicking. 

We’ll have to wait and see if you have the super strength that you need to be a Builder. 

Whatever job you get assigned to both me and your daddy will be very proud of you no matter what.” 

She cooed as she closed her eyes and imagined what their baby would look like once she or he was born. 

She knew that they would most definitely have blonde hair but wondered if it would be her fair whitish blonde or Gally’s dirty blonde. 

Leaning back against the shower wall, she wondered if the baby would have blue eyes like her or Gally’s beautiful forest green ones.

There were so many things that they both had to look forward to as the months went on and she got closer to her due date.   
One thing she knew for sure was that both she and Gally felt more at ease knowing that Tom was here now to oversee the rest of her pregnancy.

With his medical expertise nothing should go wrong with the rest of her pregnancy and delivery. 

At least she hoped so. 

Her face scrunched up in a worried expression as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. 

Shaking her blonde head lightly, she carefully got to her feet and exited the shower where Newt was waiting with a plush towel.

Newt studied her worried expression with a concerned one of his own as he took her into his arms softly wiping at her body with the plushness of the towel.

“You alright love? You look like something’s bothering you.” 

He said carefully as he watched her still and give a heavy sigh.

Gently he hooked a finger underneath her chin and brought her bright blue eyes up meeting his own chocolate ones. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Cee. I would never judge you or be mad at you for anything that you tell me. I love you unconditionally as do the others. Our sole reason for living is to make you happy and comfortable. What’s bothering you?”

Lacee snuggled into his chest as he wrapped the towel tightly around her and held her close while he ran his fingers through her long wet hair. 

“I’m just so worried about the rest of my pregnancy. There’s so many things that can go wrong and I just hope that Tom being here will be enough to get us through any problems that may arise…” 

Newt pulled back slightly and looked down at her with a gentle smile.

“Hey love, first off nothing’s going to go wrong. 

Second, you seem to be forgetting that Tom’s not the only one here taking care of you and the baby.

You’ve got me and we all know Gally would go through hell and back to make sure that you have a safe and happy pregnancy and delivery. 

You never have to worry about whether or not we support you. 

We always do. Forever. 

You’re ours Lacee. 

And if we have to remind you every day of your life then so be it. 

We will NEVER let anything bad happen to you or our children. 

That is a promise.” 

He murmured just as his lips touched down onto hers molding perfectly to one another. 

Lacee smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as the towel fell away removing any barrier that could ever come between them. 

Newt ran his hands slowly down her body making sure that no curve was left untouched before pulling her flush against him and resting his hands on the swell of her bottom.

After a few moments they both pulled back breathing heavily.

“I think we should get you ready for dinner, eh love?”

He rasped making her flush and giggle. 

“Sounds like a plan to me Newton. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be happy to be your dinner date.” 

Newt gave her a lopsided grin over his shoulder as he made his way out of the bathroom.

“Give me you forever and we have a deal, baby girl.” 

He said with a sexy chuckle making her laugh as she mulled over his words. 

She was his. 

And he was hers forever and always.


	13. Because Of You Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.

Because Of You Chapter 13

Lacee walked hand in hand with Newt into the mess hall as they scanned the room for the others. 

They weren’t hard to find seeing as how Thomas was currently arguing loudly with Clint while Jeff was trying to keep the peace between the Creator and his boyfriend. 

Newt and Lacee exchanged a look as they made their way over to where Gally sat with Minho watching the hissy fit that the two Gladers were in the middle of. 

As soon as Gally saw her, he immediately stood and took her into his arms with his eyes scanning up and down her new maternity outfit appreciatively. 

She had gotten dressed in a long sleeved light blue and white striped maternity shirt that clung to her growing bump and a pair of maternity skinny jeans.

Gally’s green eyes met her blue ones as he looked down at his girlfriend with pure adoration. 

“Hello gorgeous….How was your shower? Are you feeling any better?” 

He said gently as his arms wrapped around her waist while he pulled her flush against him.

Placing a slow, passionate kiss on his lips she ducked her head down onto his shoulder as she breathed in his familiar woodsy scent. 

“It was wonderful. Newtie and I had a lot of fun. I’m feel so much better than I was before. I’m awfully tired though. I think tonight I want to curl up under the covers and spend some time just us snuggling together.”

Gally nodded and ran his fingers through her blonde locks as he grasped the back of her neck gently and brought his lips down onto her own. 

“I’m glad to hear it love. It seems like forever since we’ve had a night to ourselves. Perhaps we can hide out in my workshop and have a romantic evening just the two of us. I’m sure the others could fend for themselves for a night.” 

He said before they pulled apart and joined the others in a relaxed evening meal. 

An Hour Later….

The sun had set and the stars glittered in the sky as Lacee lay wrapped in Gally’s arms snuggled under the covers of his bed.

A comfortable silence had fallen over them as he stroked his fingers through her hair gently while she listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat. 

Gently, he lifted her chin up so his warm lips molded together with hers and brought her spirit to life. 

Sighing with happiness, their lips danced together in a sensual rhythm as time stopped around them.

Out of all her lovers, she knew that Gally would always hold an even more special place in her heart not just because he was the father of her first child, but because he was truly her first. 

He was different from Thomas and Newt in the way that no one else knew but them.

She and Gally had a history that reached farther back then when they first came to Wicked together. 

They had lived in the same small town in Louisiana and used to be best friends before the solar flares hit the earth and destroyed everything that they held dear. 

Gally was the one who found Lacee in the destroyed remains of her house and had brought her to safety. 

She loved all three of her lovers in different ways. 

But Thomas and Newt would never be as close as she and Gally. 

He truly was her soulmate. 

When they pulled away to catch their breath, gently Gally leaned his forehead against hers and spoke barely above a whisper ensuring that his words were for her and her only . 

“Remember the first time we met, Cee? You were seven and I was eight. Our families were having a barbeque on the last day of summer. I’ll never forget the first time I saw you standing there by your favorite tree in that beautiful white summer dress. The first thing I noticed was your eyes. They were so blue. I thought that was going to drown in their watery depths. It was in that moment that I knew I wanted to be yours. And when you spoke…God…I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle of goo right at your feet when I heard your soft voice. To this day, that sound is my favorite sound in the world. I never could’ve imagine how perfect you would be as the years went on and I fell harder for you. I can truly say that I love you with all my being Lacee. You complete me. I’m yours until the day I leave this world behind. You’re going to be the mother of my child and I can’t wait until the day that we get to meet our baby that we created together. My whole world will revolve around you and our child. Together we’ll create the family that we always dreamed of. I love you Lacee Cassandra Thompson. They may have taken away our families, our homes, our memories and our world before the solar flares, but they never will take away my love for you.” 

As the last few words fell from his lips, tears were cascading down both of their cheeks as they joined together once more in an eternal embrace that bound them together forever and for all eternity.


	14. Because Of You Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut and more smut. The smuttiest of smuts.

Because Of You Chapter 14

Gally closed the door to his workshop right behind them as he and Lacee tiptoed through the forest hand in hand giggling all the way to the flower gardens on the far right side of the Glade. 

“Shhh…You’re going to wake everyone, love.” 

He teased playfully making Lacee’s face turn into a fake pout. 

“But this is so silly! I can’t believe we’re getting up at the crack of dawn to go watch the sunset in the gardens. It’s too early…” 

She whined as the light morning breeze rippled through her long blonde hair.   
Gally scoffed and moved closer, wrapping his long arms around her small waist with his hand coming to rest on her pregnant belly.

“Oh hush. You’ll be fine as soon as we’re sitting in the land of pretty flowers. 

You’re a girl. Girls love flowers and pretty things.” 

Lacee quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend and puckered her lips as if she’d tasted something sour. 

“Not every girl likes those types of things. 

Personally I want to learn how to do the carpentry that you do and learn how to make things.

Flowers and pretty things just don’t do it for me.” 

Gally’s eyes widened as he looked down at her in surprise. 

“Really? I thought all girls were the same. 

You know, with the frills and lace and things.

It’s good to know you’re different from the rest.

But of course I already knew that.” 

He said with his voice full of pride. 

Lacee let out a chuckle but found that Gally’s hand was going to instantly correct that mistake.

She mumbled curses under his large hand making Gally roll his eyes in exasperation. 

“You seriously do need to keep it down, Cee. If we get caught waking everyone up then we’re going to be sitting in the Slammer for the rest of the day.” 

Gally said as he gave her a pointed look. 

Lacee gave a nod of understanding as they continued to tip toe through the forest until they reached the middle of the Glade where many of the Gladers were fast asleep. 

Taking the lead, he led them through the rows of Gladers until they got to the farthest section of the Glade where Newt and Thomas’s hammocks were. 

Cee made the mistake of letting out a little giggle at how Thomas was sprawled haphazardly all over his hammock effectively jarring Newt from his peaceful slumber. 

Gally sighed and held up his hands in a mock surrender as Newt brushed his golden locks out of his eyes and gave them a what the fuck look. 

Speaking just barely above a whisper he cocked his head to the side when he noticed Gally holding a bottle of his special drink in one hand and another bottle that looked eerily similar balanced on his arm. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Galileo? 

You know Cee can’t drink while being pregnant.

For your sake I hope that other bottle is something other than moonshine.” 

Gally’s features darkened as he glared at the second in command. 

“Of course it’s not moonshine. It’s just some sparkling water that I found in Frypan’s secret stash. I would never harm Cee or our baby.” 

Newt gave him a sheepish look and nodded before carefully climbing out of his hammock and came to stand in front of the angered Builder.

“Fuck…I’m sorry mate. I guess I’m not thinking bloody straight tonight. Please accept my apologies.” 

He whispered as he reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Gally’s cheek making him blush several shades of pink. 

“It’s alright Newtie.

I was just going to take Cee out to the gardens for some early morning fun.

I figured it’d be the perfect place to have some time to ourselves.” 

Newt’s eyes lit up with mischievousness as he turned to Lacee who was looking at him intently. 

“Oh really? How about I join you on your little adventure and we make it a private party for three?” 

He said with a smirk as his eyes danced with humor. 

Lacee gave a little squeal making both Gally and Newt jump and look around to see if they had woken anyone before she wrapped one arm around Newt and the other around her favorite Builder. 

“I’d love to have a romantic morning with just the three of us! What do you boys have planned?” 

She whispered excitedly as Gally and Newt barely contained their own laughter. 

Newt met Gally’s eyes before they both turned to her with determination written all over their shadowed faces. 

It was dark in the wee hours of the morning and Lacee could barely make out their features but what she could see was that they were both wearing identical smirks making her shiver with want. 

“Lead the way, mate. I’ve got this little one.” 

Newt said as he quickly scooped up Cee bridal style and nuzzled her neck in a show of tender affection. 

“Mmm…Newt…Please…” 

She whimpered as she felt him bite down onto her shoulder making her gasp with excitement. 

As they walked through the moonlit gardens Newt continued to tease and kiss her making her panty clad core soaked from his gentle touch. 

By the time they got to a secluded part of the gardens, Lacee’s neck was bruised completely and looked like she had been mauled by a bear.

Gally was already there waiting for them as he outstretched his arms and took his girlfriend out of his lovers arms. 

“Holy fuck Newt!

What the hell? 

Cee’s neck looked like she was strangled.

How are we going to explain these bruises to Thomas and the others?

Don’t you think you just went a tad overboard?” 

He scolded as Newt’s cheeks blushed a bright pink. 

“Maybe just a little bit…” 

He said quietly making both Gally and Lacee burst into laughter. 

Once they quieted down, Gally and Newt both exchanged a look before Gally pulled Lacee into a sitting position in his lap facing him. 

“Darling you’re overdressed. Please allow me to assist you.”

Gally cooed as he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it slowly over her head. 

The anticipation and suspense was killing Lacee as she wiggled around excitedly.

Ever so gently, he laid her carefully down onto the ground in between Newt and himself before he leaned down and kissed her lips hard.

Lacee gasped when he continued down her neck and onto her collarbone before he reached her fleshy mounds. 

His lips wrapped tightly around her left nipple before he bit down hard making Lacee moan loudly. 

His skilled tongue lapped at her breast and twisted the rosy bud in every direction. 

Looking up at her through heavy lidded eyes, he waited for her instructions which she happily gave him. 

“Harder damnit! I want more!”

She demanded as Gally’s eyes flickered with want. 

Doing as he was told he bit down harder making her throw her head back in an intense wave of pleasure. 

Opening her eyes, she glanced behind her and gasped when she saw that Newt was standing just above her as he unbuckled his pants before dropping them to the ground. 

His shirt was already thrown on top of a rose bush near the tree line of the Deadheads and she marveled at the way that his long shaft glistened with precum in the early morning light. 

But she only got to look for a minute before Gally’s fingers grasped her chin and turned her to face him. 

His eyes travelled down the length of her body before they settled on her panty clad core. 

Reaching down ever so slowly, he hooked a finger through her white lace panties and leisurely pulled her panties down her legs before throwing them off to the side. 

A growl ripped from his throat as he forced her legs apart and brought them up to her chest as he dipped his finger into her soaked core. 

“This is mine. 

All mine.

I’ll share you with Thomas and Newt but just know that this is MINE. 

No one else’s.” 

Lacee’s chest heaved up and down as she panted with needy want.

She could only imagine how much of a wanton woman she must look like. 

For a moment, Gally’s eyes softened as he leaned down and brushed a piece of her long blonde hair out of her eyes. 

“Are you okay, love? 

Are you ready for me?”

He asked tenderly to which she nodded excitedly as her breath caught in her throat. 

Both Gally and Newt exchanged another look before both of their mouths upturned into devious smirks. 

Newt leaned down next to her ear before giving it a hard nip making her jump slightly. 

“Good that. Because we’re not going to show any mercy today, sweetheart.” 

Newt said in all seriousness making Lacee giggle. 

“I wouldn’t dare have it any other way.” 

She said seductively before Gally quickly turned her over she was on all fours positioned right in front of Newt’s massive cock. 

Newt stroked up and down his member as precum dripped down onto the grass below before he met her eyes.

“I know that pretty little cock sucking mouth of yours is just dying to be stuffed. 

Beg pretty girl.

I want you to beg me to let you suck my cock.” 

He said as he thrust his cock right in front of her face. 

Lacee gulped before looking up and meeting her lover’s cocoa colored eyes as she reached out and grasped his shaft lightly.

Newt shook his head and moved a step back as he quirked an eyebrow at her with an expectant look.

“I do believe I said beg for it. 

And I don’t hear you begging.

I’ll only tell you one more time.

Beg for it you wench!”

He said as his voice raised a few octaves. 

Lacee took a deep breath and met his eyes once again before she bowed her head in submission.

“Please Newt. 

Please let me suck your cock.

It’s so big and would feel amazing in my mouth.

Please let me suck you dry.”

Newt’s face broke out into a huge grin as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“That’s more like it, love. 

Alright if you really want to I’ll let you have a taste.” 

The cocky blonde said as he stepped up close so she could wrap her pretty pink lips around his throbbing member. 

Lacee only gagged once as she took all of him into her mouth and closed her lips tightly down on his skin before beginning to bob her head up and down slowly.

Newt’s head snapped back as his fingers found their way into her hair while he bucked against her. 

“Ungh! Fuck yes! Faster!” 

He panted as he began to control the speed of his dick thrusting in and out of her mouth. 

Lacee took deep breaths through her nose as she opened her mouth wider so she could accommodate his large size. 

Suddenly she jumped a little earning her a stern look from Newt who thrust harder as she felt a finger dip into her tight asshole from behind. 

Gally.

She had almost forgotten he was there because she was so focused on pleasuring Newt. 

She felt his finger stretch her wide before he slipped another finger in next to the other one. 

Lacee let out a garbled moan as Gally quickly took his fingers out and replaced it with his large member. 

Now both Gally and Newt were fucking her in two different ways making her head spin with pounding pleasure. 

They both thrust hard into their separate holes making her moan and shake as she felt her arms and legs become weak as she struggled to stay upright. 

“Fuck! Baby I’m close!”

Newt panted as he sped up his thrusts.

Gally’s gravelly voice sounded from behind as he panted and moaned her name. 

“Get ready….Here it comes!” 

He growled right before his seed shot deep inside of her making her come instantly.

Newt came a few moments later with a flourish before they both pulled out and she collapsed exhausted onto the ground. 

All of them panted heavily as they sprawled out on the garden’s lawn.

Gally made his way over to where she lay and dropped down next to her as he took her into his arms. 

“Good work, sweetheart. You did amazing. Now I think it’s time for a nap. Just rest your body, love and don’t worry. Newt and I will take care of everything” she heard him whisper before she gave in to sleep.


	15. Because Of You Chapter 15

Because Of You Chapter 15

Gally and Newt quickly dressed Lacee before they made their way through the Glade and over to the Homestead where Lacee was transferred from Gally’s arms over to Newt who held her tenderly. 

Newt placed a gentle kiss on Gally’s lips making some of the other Glader’s stop and stare at the two of them. 

“No worries Captain. 

I’ll take good care of her.

Hopefully Tom won’t be too mad about the bruises. 

I don’t want to spend another day in Slammer because I gave another person hickeys…” 

Gally barked with laughter as he leaned his head down and rested it against Newt’s forehead. 

“Oh yeah I remember that Alby caught you for the sixth time in a row marking up Thomas last week.

Don’t worry Newton.

I’ll make sure your pretty little self isn’t freezing in the Slammer for a seventh time.” 

He joked as Newt pouted and stomped away with Lacee tucked safely in his arms. 

“Can you believe him, love? 

He’s always picking on me for leaving hickeys on all of you. 

Perhaps when you wake up later you can pummel him for me.”

He whispered to a sleeping Lacee who snored lightly in response before he carried her into his room and slowly shut the door.

A couple hours later, Lacee still hadn’t woken making Newt chuckle at how much they had tired her out. 

Dropping a small kiss on her forehead, he tiptoed out of the room and out into the Glade where the sun was setting over the horizon. 

He found Gally and Thomas sitting around a bonfire that Frypan had made to cook dinner. 

“Hello Newton. I heard there was a little incident involving Lacee this morning.” 

Thomas said as his eyes swept over the blonde’s thin figure as he took a seat next to them. 

Newt blushed making Gally snicker as Thomas only quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“She’s fine. 

She’s asleep now actually. 

Poor thing’s exhausted. 

I figured I’d just let her sleep.” 

Newt replied as Gally handed him a jar of moonshine. 

Thomas merely nodded before turning to face the fire as he took another sip of his own jar. 

The three sat around the fire as they continued to chat amongst themselves quietly. 

Suddenly, a shrill sound rang out through the Glade making every Glader stop and shiver. 

Whispers broke out as they waited to see if it would happen again. 

Then as if on cue, the sound of a girl’s scream echoed across the Glade. 

“Oh my God what the bloody hell was that?!” 

Newt cried as Alby came forward and the Glader’s formed a circle around their leader. 

“It sounded like a girl.”

Thomas said as he looked confused and disoriented. 

All of the Glader’s looked around the Glade as Alby called out to Gally who stood frozen in place. 

“Was that Lacee?

It didn’t sound like her. 

That scream sounded like it belonged to another girl.”

Gally shook his head firmly before turning to face Alby. 

“No that wasn’t her at all. 

And it sounded like it didn’t come from within the Glade.” 

He said ominously as all of their eyes turned towards the Maze doors that had yet to close. 

Newt raked a hand through his hair before gesturing to the Maze’s main entrance. 

“So what are you saying? 

That there’s a bloody girl stuck out in the Maze?”

Gally gave a single nod as Thomas exchanged a look with Alby. 

“That’s impossible. 

The only way to get inside the Maze is through the Box. 

There’s never been a case of anyone being found wandering around in the Maze right?”

They all watched as Alby shook his head while keeping his eyes firmly set on the Main Entrance. 

“That’s right. 

No one’s ever been bloody found within the Maze.

The only ones we found were left dead on our doorstep after they were banished.”

Winston’s voice sounded from the back of the group as he made his way forward. 

“So what if there is a girl in the Maze?

We can’t just leave her there to fucking die.” 

Newt rolled his eyes and stepped forward as he joined Alby and Gally in the middle of the circle. 

“Win just think about that for a moment. 

If there ever was a girl in the Maze, how the bloody hell would she last two seconds against the Grievers? 

She already is bloody screaming her head off.

What makes you think she’s even alive?”

Winston stayed silent and glowered at the second in command right before Alby spoke up with his voice filled with authority. 

“Just because it’s never happened before doesn’t mean it couldn’t. 

We’re going to take a vote. 

All for going into the maze and spending the night trying to rescue the girl raise your hand.”

Newt, Gally, and Thomas’s eyes widened in surprise as everyone but them raised their hands. 

Alby let out a defeated sigh before looking to Minho who had stayed silent as did the rest of the Runners. 

“Alright then.

Minho it’s your job to gather a group and head into the Maze. 

When choosing weapons please leave some here in the event that anything happens while you’re away.”

Minho rolled his eyes and pointed at Newt and Thomas who still stood shell shocked in the middle of the circle. 

“You two are going.

We need every Runner past and present that is able to go. 

I don’t have any fucking clue what will happen out there but you two will be leading your own groups. 

Anyone else who wants to go, follow us to the Runner’s hut. 

We need as many fucking weapons as we can carry.” 

Newt and Thomas opened their mouths to protest but it was Gally who ultimately had the final say. 

“No.

He’s right. 

You two are the best Runner’s that we have besides Minho. 

It’s only right that you two lead the inexperienced Gladers through the Maze. 

I’ll stay here and help Alby sort the rest of us out.”

He said with an air of finality as he looked between his two lovers. 

Newt’s head dropped in defeat as he began to lean on Thomas for support.

“But what about Lacee and the baby?

We can’t just fucking leave her.” 

He whimpered as Thomas held him close. 

Gally joined their hug as Thomas spoke quietly between them. 

“He’s right Newtie. 

We both have to go. 

You were the best Runner there was.

And I’ve been running the Maze every day since I got here. 

If anyone knows the Maze as well as Min, it’s us.” 

Newt gave a little nod of understanding as he clung to his lover’s hard. 

Gally kissed both of them on the cheek before they all stood back. 

“Don’t worry about Lacee, loves.

I promise I would die before I would ever let anything hurt her or the baby. 

She’ll be safe here with me. 

Just please be safe yourselves alright?” 

He whispered as they both nodded. 

Giving a little wave, Thomas took Newt by the hand before they ran off to the Runner’s hut where they would prepare to enter the Maze. 

A few minutes later, the groups of Glader’s that were going were all anxiously waiting at the Entrance to the Maze waiting for Minho and Alby to give the order to leave.

Minho and Alby were in deep conversation before Minho leaned in and gave his leader a tight hug.

They exchanged a few words before Minho pulled away and made his way to the front of the group as Alby spoke to all of them.

“Tonight you will venture into the Maze to find out whether or not a girl is in the Maze and has in fact survived.

I wish you all luck and will pray for each of you to make it out alive. 

Goodbye my friends.” 

He said before he signaled to Minho to lead them on into the Maze. 

The few remaining Gladers that were left behind stood and watched until every single Glader in the group disappeared into the darkness of the Maze. 

Gally stood there for a moment as he tried to quell the emotions that were rising to the surface before he mentally started coming up with a plan as to how they were going to keep the rest of the Glader’s from freaking out. 

Looking towards the Homestead, he silent prayed that Lacee would remain asleep until tomorrow morning when both Newt and Thomas would arrive back home safely. 

But as he took one more glance out into the Maze he shuddered as he hoped that both of their lovers would come back alive and in one piece.


	16. Because Of You Chapter 16

Because Of You Chapter 16

Night had fallen as Thomas, Newt and Minho led the group through the twists and turns of the Maze. 

Minho and Thomas were keeping watching on the Maze’s walls as they moved and shifted while Newt was trying to get the younger and more inexperienced Glader’s under control. 

So far they had yet to see any signs of a girl or for a matter a fact, Grievers. 

Minho stopped at a dead end and turned to face the group as Newt and Thomas stood side by side. 

“Well fuck…If there is a girl out here she’s probably dead by now.

But on the other hand we haven’t seen any signs of Grievers either. 

I reckon something’s a midst within these fucking walls.” 

He said with a hint of worry as Thomas and Newt exchanged a look. 

The younger Glader’s were getting tired and were starting to slow down making it hard for the others to keep them together. 

“Well what do you suggest we do, Min?”

Newt inquired as he leaned up against the ivy strewn wall. 

Minho stared off into the Maze for a few moments before turning to the second in command with a small shrug. 

“I think we should split up.

If we had two groups we could cover a lot more ground.

I think if we stay at this pace then we’ll never make it out of here alive.” 

He stated as Newt’s head whipped around so fast that Thomas was sure it almost broke his neck. 

“What?! 

What the hell Minho?! 

You think that we’re going to bloody survive by splitting up? 

We all will definitely be dead by sunrise if we do that.”

He said as he flung his arms out and gestured to the now tired and weary group of Gladers. 

Minho was about to argue but was stopped by Thomas who pulled the blonde aside and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Newt he’s right.

It’s the only way we can cover the entire Maze so we leave no corner untouched. 

If there is someone stuck out here there may be a chance that they’re still alive and that the clock is ticking for how long we have to save them.” 

Newt shook his head firmly and pushed away from Thomas.

“No!

You’re all bloody nuts. 

There’s no way that splitting up will do anything but get us all killed. 

I’m not going to go along with this.” 

Thomas’s eyes shone with hurt as he looked at Newt for a few moments. 

The two Glader’s stood facing each other for what seemed like forever until finally Thomas was the one to make a move. 

“Fine.

If you believe that then you can take your group and go back to the Entrance. 

Minho and I will go back into the fucking Maze and find whoever is trapped in here.” 

He said stiffly as Newt’s face crumbled. 

Minho finally took this as his cue to step in as he came between the two scorned lovers. 

“Fucking hell are you two shanks done having a fucking soap opera? 

Time is ticking and we need to move NOW.

Newt, take your group and head back to the Glade.

Be careful.

And if you’re not, well, it was nice knowing you. 

Thomas I want you to take your group over to section B and run the entire thing before circling back around and heading to section A. 

Now everybody get your asses up and move!”

As everyone started gathering up their weapons, Thomas adjusted his running back before looking back at Newt who was still standing with his eyes glistening in the darkness.

“See you soon, babe.

I love you.” 

He said before he turned and led his group out of the dead end and into the deeper parts of the Maze. 

Newt wiped at his eyes furiously before raising his head and marching over to his group who were waiting unsure of what to do next. 

“Don’t just stand there.

You heard Minho.

Move!”

He yelled making the Glader’s jump into action as they headed in the opposite direction making their way back to the Glade. 

A few minutes later, Thomas had reached section B but when he turned around to address his group all he found was darkness. 

Swiveling his head around quickly, he turned in a circle as he suddenly realized that his group had gotten separated in the twists and turns of the Maze. 

Cursing loudly he dropped to the ground in the ivy of the Maze walls as he contemplated his next move. 

Suddenly sounds rang out in a different part of the Maze making Thomas’s blood run cold. 

It was the sounds of other Glader’s as they screamed.

Thomas could hear the faint sound of Grievers as he raced towards the sounds trying to reach them before it was too late. 

But he already knew it was too late. 

Newt’s face flashed in his mind as tears started to pour down his pale cheeks. 

He hoped and prayed that Newt and Minho weren’t among the casualties. 

He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks as the smell of blood and rotten flesh hit his nose. 

Walking slowly forward he saw that there was a thick trail of blood leading to the far end of the section. 

He could hear the sounds of the Grievers as he got closer and ducked into the ivy as he peeked around the corner.

Bile rose up in his throat before he turned and threw up all over the ivy as he took in the sight before him. 

The mutilated bodies of the rest of his group were strewn about the stone floor as Grievers ripped and tore through them before digesting them.

Shaken, Thomas took one more look before turning away when he realized that neither Newt nor Minho were among those that had died. 

Knowing that there was nothing more that he could do, he slowly rose to his feet before saying a prayer that he and the remaining Glader’s would make it out alive. 

Turning quickly around, he took a deep breath before he took off in a sprint down into the depths of the Maze.


	17. Because Of You Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's been a good day when one of the lines in this chapter is Gally apologizing to Lacee that Winston's such a dumb fuck. Tee hee! Because we all know that the entire Glade is sick of his shit. Like what the fuck Win? You mad bro? 
> 
> *skips off into the Maze happily*

Because Of You Chapter 17

The next morning, Gally and the other Keepers stood at the doors waiting for them to open, eager to see if their friends had made it home alive. 

Checking his watch, Gally’s eyes widened when he saw that it was 9:00 in the morning, the exact time that the doors always opened. 

But today was different. 

The doors remained tightly shut locking them into the Glade and locking their friends out in the Maze for the day. 

Lacee who had been filled in on the events of the night clutched Gally’s arm tightly as a little sob wracked her body. 

Winston stepped forward along with a few of the other Slicers as the Glade broke out into all-out chaos.

“What the fuck is going on Gally? 

This shit’s not supposed to happen. 

Ever since your girl and Thomas arrived shit’s never been the same.

Now this fucking happens.

I say we take a vote on whether or not we should lock her in the Slammer until we figure out what she knows.” 

He growled as the other Slicers gave shouts of agreement. 

Gally pushed Lacee quickly behind him and whipped out a long hunting knife from his tool belt and pointed it towards Winston.

“I know I just didn’t hear you fucking say that this is Lacee’s fault. 

I think you and your fucking group of assholes need to be thrown in the Slammer until further notice.

And if I EVER catch one of you with your grubby hands on my girl you will not live to see the next day, am I clear?” 

He screamed as the entire Glade flinched at his words. 

Winston immediately took a step back before shaking his head and retreating to the back of the small group. 

Gally sheathed his knife before he turned around and took Lacee into his arms. 

“You alright love?

I’m sorry that Win’s being such a dumb fuck today. 

Apparently he has a rather large stick up his ass. 

Let’s all just try and calm down.

Things may have gone to hell in a handbasket but it’ll do no good if we all freak out and lose our minds.” 

Lacee finally found her voice as she looked up at her boyfriend and then around at the other Gladers. 

“Wait we’re all here, but where’s Alby?

Shouldn’t he have been here by now?”

Gally’s eyes crinkled in confusion before he pulled away and glanced over at the other Gladers. 

“That’s a good question, love.” 

Turning to face the others he spoke with his voice full of authority as the Glader’s hung off of his every word. 

“Search the entire Glade. 

If Alby’s not here by now then something’s wrong. 

With everything going to hell the last thing we need is him to pull a fucking disappearing act.” 

With that the small group dispersed to search the Glade leaving Gally and Lacee alone for the first time that morning. 

Letting out a worried sigh, Lacee took Gally’s hand in hers and stroked over his knuckles lightly as she tried to calm the stressed Builder. 

A few minutes later the group returned having to report that they had come up empty handed. 

Gally shook his head hard and raked a hand through his hair before his eyes fell on the one place that they didn’t check. 

“The Deadheads.

We didn’t search the Deadheads. 

But why the fuck would he be there? 

He hates going there.” 

Gally breathed out before he took off in a sprint with Lacee and the others following quickly behind him. 

Lacee stumbled over the rotten pieces of logs as she chased after him through the trees. 

Suddenly Gally stopped dead in his tracks as he dropped to the ground with a cry of surprise. 

“He’s here! 

He’s…Oh my God he’s not breathing!

Someone get Clint and Jeff now!” 

He screamed before they all realized that Clint and Jeff wouldn’t be coming to the rescue. 

They had left to go with the group out into the Maze and may very well be dead for all they knew. 

Lacee rolled up the sleeves on the flannel shirt that she wore before pushing Gally aside and starting chest compressions on the unconscious boy. 

They all watched and held their breath as Lacee frantically tried to bring Alby back to life. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, Lacee collapsed in a sweaty mess.

“His heart’s beating now. 

Someone take him to the Med Jack hut. 

We’re going to have figure this out ourselves.” 

She panted before Gally shouted orders for Winston and Frypan to carry Alby out of the Deadheads. 

Gally dropped down beside her as they both clung to each other still grappling with what had just happened. 

After a few moments Gally silently stood and extended a hand to Lacee who was sprawled out in the fallen leaves. 

Just as Lacee was about to stand, her foot hit something hard beneath the leaves. 

What the fuck…

She thought as she bent down and grasped what felt like a glass container.

When the leaves fell away she gasped and cried out when she saw that it was an empty syringe with a strange liquid dripping from its tip. 

“Holy shit…Babe look at this…”

She whimpered as Gally turned and made his way back to her. 

His eyes widened in a shocked expression before his features turned dark and a cold expression replaced his normally happy appearance. 

Taking the syringe from her hand, he examined it before looking down at her.

“Do you know what this means Cee?

It means that there may or may not be an intruder somewhere in the Glade!”

He shouted causing her to take a step back in surprise. 

Her hand instantly went to her swollen belly which she now curled her arms around protectively. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

She whispered as her voice shook with fear. 

Gally’s eyes softened for a moment before turning cold again. 

“I want you to go back to my workshop and stay there.

Lock the door and don’t answer it for anyone but me, understood?

We need to search the Glade and I want you as far away from the chaos as possible.

I refuse to let any harm come to you or our child.” 

He said gently as Lacee noticed that he sounded broken and lost. 

Giving a small nod she turned to leave but not before locking eyes with him. 

“Be careful Gally.

I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Gally watched as she quickly made her way through the Deadheads and out of his sight line. 

Closing his eyes tightly he wished that they would all wake up in the morning and this would all just be a terrible dream.


	18. Because Of You Chapter 18

Because Of You Chapter 17

It was two in the morning when Gally made his way back to his workshop.

He had spent every minute since they discovered Alby watching over his friend as the Glader’s tried to treat him the best they could. 

It had been tough keeping him stable without any type of medical knowledge but after many hours of trying, he was finally considered stable enough to be left alone. 

After making sure that Alby would survive, he and the few remaining Keepers had a Gathering to decide where they would go from there. 

There weren’t many of them left in the Glade and everyone but he thought that the search teams that they sent out had perished in the horrible atrocities of the maze. 

As for making a plan, there wasn’t much of one that they could decide on seeing as how their search of the Glade for an intruder had come up empty. 

The walls had also closed for the night with no signs of their friends and loved ones. 

Not knowing what else he could do for the rest of the Gladers, Gally had decided to go check on Lacee for a few hours before returning back to the Gathering room to come up with something that would help them. 

The steps of his workshop creaked loudly as he made his way up to the doorstep where a lone lantern hung on the side of the little wooden building. 

He smiled a little when he heard the sound of Lacee’s snoring coming from within. 

 

His stomach growled ferociously and he was suddenly reminded that it had been a full day since he had eaten last. 

As he opened the door to his workshop and was greeted with the sight of his sleeping mate, he then remembered that it had also been a day since Lacee was fed as well. 

Everything had come to a sudden stop in the Glade when Alby was poisoned which had led to everyone going to bed without any type of food or substance to last them till the next coming dawn. 

Dropping down to his knees he slowly shook Lacee’s shoulder making her groan in frustration at being woken up. 

Once the sleep cleared from her eyes, they widened in surprise when she saw that it was none other than her boyfriend who had disappeared hours before. 

“Gally?” 

She murmured watching as the dirty blonde nodded in confirmation. 

“Yes love. It’s me. 

I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long.

The search for an intruder turned up empty and we’ve been trying to keep Alby stable. 

We had a Gathering earlier this afternoon and couldn’t come up with any sort of plan. 

We all kind of went to bed hungry so I thought maybe you would like to take a trip over to the kitchen so we can get you and baby some food.” 

Lacee nodded sleepily and took his hand that he offered to her as he helped her steadily to her feet. 

Rubbing her pregnant belly lightly she watched as Gally chuckled when her stomach rumbled angrily. 

“How’s baby doing little mama? 

Have they been asleep with you?” 

He asked looking down at her as they made their way through the fallen brush of the forest. 

“Baby’s doing alright.

But I can bet they’re starving much like I am. 

I could eat a Griever I’m so hungry.” 

She said making Gally’s eyes widened before he gave a sharp laugh with a shake of his head. 

“Well we can’t have that now can we, love? 

Come on, I think Fry’s still awake.

I know it couldn’t have sat well with him leaving us all hungry and starving.” 

Lacee looked over to the kitchen where a soft glow was shown through the window. 

After everything that had happened today, all that she was concerned about was feeding herself and her child.

A change had come to the Glade. 

But nothing could be solved on an empty stomach. 

Gally knocked once on the wooden door of the kitchen as they heard shuffling from the inside before Frypan opened up the door. 

“Captain?

Little mama?

I suppose you came because you’re hungry?

Good thing that I just put on a kettle of onion soup.

Come on in.

We’ll get that baby fed in no time.” 

Gally took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen where Frypan dipped up each of them a bowl of soup before leading them to the back room in his private quarters where he gestured to a long wooden table with chairs around it.

“Please sit. It’s been a long day for all of us.

I can only imagine how much stress you two must be under with both Thomas and Newt gone.” 

Lacee stilled slightly and pushed her bowl aside before crossing her arms over her chest and dropping her head down on top of them. 

Gally exchanged a grim look with Frypan as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“Love, you have to eat. 

If you don’t eat then both you and the baby will suffer.”

He said gently as Lacee lifted her head slowly off of her arms to meet his watchful emerald gaze. 

“They’re gone Gally. 

How are we supposed to live without them? 

I can’t imagine a life without Tom or Newt.

Now it’s become our reality.” 

She said as her voice became hoarse with thick tears. 

“I know love. 

But Lacee look at me.

We need to try and go on. 

It kills me that they didn’t make it back but we can’t give up.

We will never survive the trials if we do.” 

Lacee’s tears ran in rivers fast down her cheeks as she got to her feet quickly and pointed a finger at her mate. 

“WE CAN’T SURVIVE THE TRIALS WITHOUT THEM, GALILEO! THE WHOLE TRIALS WAS ABOUT REUNITING ALL OF US AND MAKING A NEW POPULATION. AND I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I DON’T FUCKING FEEL LIKE REPRODUCING IF TWO OF MY MATES ARE DEAD!”

She screamed making Gally’s eyes widen before she turned and raced out of the kitchen and into the dreary night. 

Gally’s head dropped into his hands as he realized that his mate was right. 

Without Thomas and Newt, the trials would never be a success. 

Frypan watched his friend as he began to cry silent tears of agony over the loss of not only his two male lovers but at the anger of his soulmate. 

“It will take time, Captain.

For all of us. 

But especially Lacee. 

Death is not something that you can get over easily. 

And the loss of not only one lover but two, can be enough to kill someone. 

Give her time. 

We’re all in this together and one day we will be able to feel happy once again.” 

Gally nodded weakly before giving the cook a pat on the shoulder and heading out to look for his grieving mate. 

Suddenly, both Gally and Frypan froze as they heard a familiar sound. 

Grinding. 

Crunching. 

Both looked to each other before realization hit them.

“The doors!” 

Gally cried as they raced out into the pitch black Glade with a lone lantern between them. 

The other Glader’s ran to join them as they all watched the massive doors swing open. 

On any other day this would be normal. 

But it wasn’t. 

The doors never opened at night and it struck a chord of fear throughout the survivors. 

Then all at once everything slowed into a painful dance of slow motion. 

Lacee screamed loudly pointing at the North entrance to the Glade as they all froze at the sight before them. 

There on the ground, lay a bloodied and broken Newt who’s veins had turned purple as his breath gurgled when he tried to take a breath. 

“NEWT!” 

Lacee screamed as she raced over to him before dropping down to the ground beside him and began to cradle him in her arms. 

“Bloody hell….He’s been stung!” 

Gally cried as him and the other Glader’s lifted the battered teen off the ground. 

“He’s still alive Gally. We have to give him the serum!” 

Lacee said making Gally nod in agreement. 

Knowing that there was very little time to save the poor boy, Gally lifted him into his arms and began to sprint off to the Med Jack’s building where he proceeded to crash into the room and laid a wheezing Newt on a bed before him. 

Lacee followed quickly behind him and tore apart the room until a box full of the antidote was found. 

Placing a syringe in Gally’s hands, Lacee watched as he injected it into Newt’s neck as they waited with baited breath. 

The dark purple veins that had begun to suffocate Newt lightened and almost disappeared before something even worse happened. 

Newt screamed.

Not just any scream, but a scream of agony as he started to thrash in the bed making Gally and some of the others tie him down as they watched with damp eyes as inhuman screams filled the night air. 

Gally heaved air into his lungs as he dropped down onto the floor where Lacee had collapsed in a fit of tears. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he said what everyone else was dreading. 

“The Change has begun.”


	19. Because Of You Chapter 19

Because Of You Chapter 19

Two days later in the late evening....

Gally paced back in forth in front of the two Medjack beds that held two out of his three lovers. 

It had been two days since Newt had been left battered and stung at their doorstep and he had progressed by leaps and bounds. 

The wounds that he had acquired in the maze had almost healed and the infection from the Griever had stabilized. 

Frypan had told Gally a few minutes before that he could wake at any time now. 

The news of Newt’s recovery should’ve made Gally jump for joy, but he did anything but. 

He glanced over at the other bed that held a sleeping Lacee whose skin had turned deathly pale as sweat poured down her forehead. 

A couple hours into hearing Newt’s screams the small girl had collapsed and was rendered unconscious. 

They were all surprised when she started to show signs of a low fever and were dismayed and heartbroken when it became higher as more time passed. 

Gally felt helpless as he watched his mate grow sicker knowing that there wasn’t much they could do unless Clint and Jeff or Thomas miraculously showed up. 

He and Frypan had managed to start an IV line for her so she could still get fluids into her small body. 

 

The builder knew that Lacee would most likely recover, but his main concern was their unborn child that lay nestled in his mate’s swollen belly. 

They had no idea what had caused the fever, but the others had guessed that it might have been brought on by the stress of seeing Newt in such bad condition. 

Raking a hand through his now long and greasy hair, he knew that pacing would do no good and that both of his mate’s would recover however fast or slow they needed to. 

Taking a seat next to his mate, he gently took her hand in his and stroked his thumb over her knuckles trying to sooth himself from the near panic that he had worked himself into. 

The other boys had left him and Frypan to take care of their sick friends while they tried to maintain the Glade as best as they could. 

Alby had recovered fully and was up and walking around thankfully to help with the day to day activities.

But the leader of the Glade had changed ever since he had been poisoned.

He had become suspicious of everyone in the Glade thinking that there was never an intruder but a traitor amongst them. 

His paranoia had rubbed off on some of the others and had the Gladers close to starting a riot. 

The remaining keepers worried that they would be overthrown in the Glade’s panicked state. 

Only Frypan and Gally had been able to escape the mayhem that the Glade had turned into. 

The two friends worked long into the night tending to both Lacee and Newt. 

Thoughts of wondering if they’d ever survive crossed Gally’s mind as he played absently with his mate’s delicate fingers. 

His thoughts were interrupted as a shuffling of blankets was heard in the bed next to him. 

Looking over, he almost jumped in shock when he saw Newt standing before him with his eyes locked on Gally’s. 

Tears formed in the blonde’s eyes as he took a shaky step towards his lover. 

Gally rose to his feet and pulled the broken boy into a comforting hug as they both cried tears of joy at being reunited once again. 

“Gally…I saw it all.

It’s Wicked.

They’re testing us out in the maze. 

This all has been a test to survive as they tear us apart. 

Minho and the others are still alive but just barely.

We lost Thomas somewhere inside the maze when the Grievers found us.

I tried to go it alone and find him but got hit by a Griever instead.

 

I thought I was going to die. 

But I didn’t.

The Griever stung me and carried me back here. 

I blacked out when I hit the ground. 

God I’m so bloody sorry that I left in the first place. 

We never should’ve sent that search party out into the maze. 

We’ve lost a few of the boys to Grievers and starvation.

Wicked wants us to survive though.

I saw glimpses of them in their labs saying that you, me, Thomas and Lacee need to survive to complete the rest of the trials. 

The others are another story but I can’t say for sure.

Fuck I’m so glad to be home…” 

He cried as Gally rubbed his back gently. 

Suddenly Newt looked over Gally’s shoulder and noticed Lacee laying in the bed beside him. 

Pulling back, he shot Gally a worried look as he neared her bed. 

“What on earth happened to Cee?

She wasn’t in this bloody condition when we left.” 

He said as his voice became thick with emotion at the sight of his love trying desperately to catch her breath but couldn’t. 

“Alby got attacked by an outsider somewhere in the Glade.

He barely survived and is now acting like a tyrant.

Lacee became sick when she saw you go through the Changing.

We’ve been trying the best we can to get her better but nothing seems to be working.” 

He said as he took a seat beside her while Newt took a seat on her other side.

Newt’s hands lightly swept over Lacee’s belly as he took in everything that he had just been told. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Newt steeled himself and gave Gally a determined look. 

“First we deal with Alby and the disorder of the Glade. 

Then we make sure that Lacee and the baby stay alive.

Good that?” 

Gally nodded as his own eyes held a determination that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Getting to their feet, each of them kissed the cheek of their mate before marching out into the Glade to wait for the closing of the doors with the others. 

Newt saw that Gally had been right. 

The Glade was in total mayhem with Alby at the head of the commotion. 

Making their way through the small crowd, Newt nodded to Alby before taking his place in front of them. 

“Alright listen. 

I know since I’ve been gone that things have gone a tad awry but now I’m back and this is going to stop right now. 

Alby, cut the bullshit and stand down.

I’m going to be taking charge from now on. 

The rest of you better fix yourselves fast before I throw you all in the Slammer until further notice, am I clear?” 

He said with a threat veiled in his tone. 

Everyone nodded in agreement except Alby who stomped away into the forest. 

The boys watched him disappear from sight as Newt shook his head and shared a look with Gally before mouthing the word later at him. 

Alby would be dealt with accordingly but that time was not now. 

Right now they needed to hope and pray that the others were still alive and were making their way back to them tonight. 

Checking his watch, Newt glanced at the massive doors and down the ivy filled hallway that lay in front of them. 

A chilly wind blew in a gust out at them making him shiver in both fear and cold. 

Time was running out and the others needed to make an appearance soon before the doors shut for the night. 

If they didn’t, they’d have to spend a third day in the Glade where their chances of survival were automatically cut in half. 

No one had ever survived in the maze at night much less three days. 

Kicking a stone into the dirt, Newt shuffled uneasily knowing that even though there was a chance that they’d show, it was going to be near impossible. 

There were only three minutes before the doors closed and all of them waited with baited breath as they stared down the hallway with weary eyes. 

Minutes passed when suddenly the ground started to rumble and shake as the doors started to close. 

Giving a frustrated sigh, Newt tugged at his blonde locks before giving the maze one last look and turning away to go make a plan B. 

Suddenly he stopped and turned back to face the maze as Gally and the other Glader’s started to scream and cheer as Minho and a few others appeared down the hall and ran towards them. 

“Come on Min! Get your bloody ass back here!”

He screamed along with the others as he faintly saw Minho give him what looked like the finger as they made their way closer. 

Seconds before the doors closed, Minho and the others raced through the doors and landed in a heap on the grass as the Glader’s surrounded them excitedly. 

Newt dropped down beside Minho and pulled him into a hug as the Keeper of the Runners coughed and wheezed for air. 

“Holy fuck Min, never do that again, yeah?” 

He said as Minho raised his head slightly and gave him a perturbed look.

“Well gee Newt, I’m glad you’re so happy to see me. It’s not like I just ran the maze for two fucking days straight or anything.” 

He said with tired sarcasm making Newt and the others smile as he and the survivors raised to their feet.

Most of the search party had survived but there had been a few losses. 

Newt looked at the survivors and realized he hadn’t known any of the Gladers who had died in the maze making him feel silently relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with as much heartache as the others. 

All of the Keepers had returned broken and exhausted but nonetheless, in one piece. 

Looking around he shared a look with Gally and Minho when they realized that Thomas was nowhere to be seen. 

All of the others were accounted for. 

Except the one man they desperately needed the most. 

Newt dropped his head down onto Gally’s shoulder as the builder pulled him close in a comforting embrace. 

Gally looked up at the moon that shown brightly in the sky and asked the question that they all wanted to know. 

‘Thomas, where are you?’


	20. Because Of You Chapter 20

Because Of You Chapter 20

Somewhere in the Maze….

Thomas crashed into another wall as he turned a corner in the maze. 

It had been two days since he had been locked in the maze and he was really getting tired of these damn walls. 

Gasping for breath, he dropped to his knees in a pile of ivy and leaned up against the wall as he tried and failed to catch his breath. 

The fleeting thoughts of wondering where the others were had long since disappeared as he ran continuously in circles trying his hardest to avoid any contact with the Grievers. 

He hadn’t seen a Griever in a couple of hours and it was definitely making him wonder what Wicked was up to now. 

It didn’t sit well with him that they were making him run around like a lab rat trying to find some non-existent cheese. 

Time was running out for him to make it back to the Glade before sunrise and he knew if he ever had a chance of making it he needed to run. 

Now. 

Taking a hand and wiping the sweat off of his drenched forehead, he slowly stood once more and braced himself before taking off in a dead run. 

The walls hadn’t moved in several hours making him nervous and full of panic. 

“Don’t fucking give in now Thomas!” 

He whispered to himself as he turned yet another corner and headed down the large stone corridor. 

Suddenly when he was about to take off down another corridor he heard a sound that shocked him to the core. 

Crying. 

Someone else was in the maze with him and they weren’t very far away. 

He listened closely and recognized the voice as a girl’s voice and he reckoned that she was just on the other side of the wall that he was currently in front of. 

Taking slow and careful steps he turned the corner and found what looked to be a 16 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting up against the wall sobbing into what looked like a small handkerchief.

‘Well that’s odd.’ 

He thought as he approached her slowly.

The girl jumped and let out a scream when she saw him coming towards her making Thomas rush over and cover her mouth before a Griever found them. 

“Shhh! Stop screaming! You’re going to cause the Grievers to find us.” 

He whispered as the girl looked up at him with a terrified expression. 

“I’ll uncover your mouth if you promise to keep quiet and answer my questions.”

Thomas said as the girl gave a little nod. 

Carefully he took his hand away from the girl’s mouth and was surprised to hear the same accent that Newt had come out of her.

“Where are we? And what am I bloody doing here?” 

She said as her voice shook with fear.   
Thomas’s brow furrowed when he realized that she looked an awful lot like Newt too. 

Could it be one of his family members?

No. That’s impossible. 

None of them had any family members left that he was aware of. 

He remembered that most of the subjects had been taken into Wicked because they had no other living relatives. 

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of the large headache that was building, he met her coffee brown eyes that were large and childlike. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing here but I’ve been locked in the maze for two days. 

Who are you? 

And what do you remember?” 

He said quickly making the girl give him a weary look. 

“My name’s Cassandra. 

I don’t know what I’m doing here but I woke up just on the other side of that wall a few minutes ago.

How do we get out of here? 

And what’s your name?” 

She babbled making a sharp pain go through his skull which he had decided that enough was enough and that no matter who she was, it looked like he would be forced to take her back to the Glade with him.

“We don’t have time for this right now. 

We need to get out of here before we get locked in for another day. 

Come on, get up and stay behind me. 

And above all do NOT separate from me, understood?” 

He practically growled as exhaustion and an empty stomach made his body ache. 

The girl tried to talk again but Thomas just reached down and grabbed her arm before practically dragging her down the maze corridor. 

“Keep up damnit!” 

He cried as he suddenly realized that this part of the maze looked very familiar. 

Hours passed as they ran.

The girl hadn’t shut up the entire time since Thomas found her and he was beginning to really debate whether or not she should just be left for the Grievers to find. 

The sun was slowly peeking out of the clouds as they neared the doors that led to the Glade. 

Coming to a sudden stop a few feet away from them, Thomas tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for them to open. 

A few minutes before the tell-tale grinding sound of the doors opening sounded throughout the area making Thomas sigh with relief. 

His face lit up with joy when he saw that Newt, Gally and Lacee were on the other side with the surviving Gladers. 

Grabbing the girl’s arm he raced through the doors of the Glade and collapsed on the ground bringing the girl down onto the ground next to him.

Breathing heavily he thanked the stars that he was alive and had finally made it back home. 

Lacee, Newt and Gally dropped down beside him as he reached out his arms pulling them into a loving embrace. 

“Hey Cee. I’m home baby.” 

He wheezed out as Lacee started to sob in his shoulder. 

“I knew you’d come home Tom. You’d never leave me here alone with these two.” 

The crowd moved away to give the lovers their space as Gally helped Thomas up off of the ground. 

Lacee, Gally and Thomas turned to face the girl but found that Newt was already staring her down. 

Suddenly the blonde dropped down onto his knees and grabbed the girl in a tight embrace and cradled her to his chest. 

“Cassie…You’re alive.” 

He cried as they all looked at each other in confusion.

“Care to introduce us to your friend, Newtie?” 

Gally said as he exchanged a glance with Lacee and Thomas. 

Newt sniffled for a moment before raising his head and meeting their eyes. 

“This is Cassie. My little sister.” 

Everyone froze as the words slowly sunk in. 

Newt had a sister. 

And she was now in the Glade. 

Whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing, they didn’t know. 

But what was for certain was Wicked had more tricks up their sleeve and all they could do is await the fate that was laid out before them.


	21. Because Of You Chapter 21

Because Of You Chapter 21

Later that night Gally, Lacee and Thomas were lying in bed talking about everything that happened that day. 

Gally had explained to Thomas that as soon as Clint and Jeff had made it back to the Glade, they had been able to stabilize Lacee and bring her back to good health.

Both Lacee and the baby were doing much better and all of the boys had breathed a sigh of relief. 

The biggest topic of conversation was the recent discovery of Newt’s sister in the maze and everyone had something to say about it. 

Lacee lay between Thomas and Gally, resting her head on Gally’s shoulder and had Thomas wrapped around her from the other side. 

A silence had fallen between them as they each tried to calm themselves after a very emotional day. 

“I can’t believe he has a sister.” 

Lacee said as she glanced up at both of her mates. 

Gally shook his head before dropping a kiss on top of her forehead. 

“I don’t remember him having a sister, do you?”

He said as he looked over at Thomas who was halfway to falling asleep amongst Cee’s whitish blonde hair. 

Letting out a small groan he rubbed his eyes before shaking his head. 

“No.

All of us were taken in by Wicked because we didn’t have any other living relatives.

I don’t know what Wicked is playing at but this can’t be a good sign.” 

Lacee patted his head gently and ran her fingers through his brown locks. 

As soon as Newt’s sister had entered the Glade, Newt had insisted that she be checked out by the Medjacks before being taken to his old room in the Homestead where they could talk more in private. 

They hadn’t been seen or heard from since that morning and the distance that Newt had put between him and Lacee had made her anxious and weighed heavily on her heart. 

Gally looked down at his girlfriend in concern as the room became darker with the setting sun. 

He had noticed how her mood had changed almost instantly when Newt’s sister had arrived. 

The builder knew it wasn’t jealousy seeing as how if she had been jealous, she would’ve let everyone in the Glade know it. 

One thing that he could always count on was his girlfriend to be quite vocal. 

The thought of sex crossed his mind but he immediately pushed it aside for a later date as the feeling of fatigue came over him. 

Cee was still recovering slightly from her breakdown and Newt being gone was making all of them on edge. 

Gally didn’t trust strangers in the Glade, and he certainly didn’t trust this so called sister of his male lover. 

Dropping his head back against the headboard he sighed and turned to Thomas and Lacee who were huddled together under the covers fast asleep. 

‘Well that didn’t take long…’

He thought as a small smile graced his lips. 

He was tired but more curious about Newt and his sister.

Glancing once more down at Lacee and Thomas he decided that they would be alright to be left alone for now and that he had better go see where Newt had run off to. 

Another thought crossed his mind as he slowly raised himself off the bed and headed to the door. 

Alby hadn’t been seen since this morning and the builder was definitely worried about what trouble the leader of the Glade was brewing. 

Making his way out into the starry night, he wrapped his arms around himself as a chill ran through him from the cold night air. 

The door slowly creaked open as he stepped into the Homestead and the candles on the candelabra hanging above him flickered in a musky breeze as he went down the hallway to the last room on the right. 

He could hear the sound of low voices in the room and he debated whether or not he should stay and listen to what they said but he decided against it and knocked once sounding his unexpected arrival. 

Heavy footsteps sounded coming towards him as the door opened and revealed a disheveled looking Newt whose eyes widened in surprise as he pushed his way past him into the room. 

The bedroom looked exactly the same since the last time he had been in it except with one new addition. 

Cassandra was sitting on the bed shooting him daggers as Newt closed the door and made his way over to them. 

“Gally.

I didn’t expect you to come looking for me so soon. 

I’ve still got a lot to catch up on with Cassie so I’m afraid I can’t have you stay long. 

It’s getting late and I want her to get as much sleep as possible before she gets the tour tomorrow.” 

He said tiredly as he looked between his sister and Gally who were currently in a death glare match. 

Newt’s eyes narrowed when he noticed the upset expression on his sister’s face and immediately came to stand between her and Gally. 

“Oy!

What’s with you?

Why are you looking at my sister like that?” 

He practically growled as Gally turned to his lover in surprise. 

“We still don’t know if we can trust her.

I mean it’s not like she was found in the middle of the maze or anything. 

Excuse me for being the slightest bit cautious.” 

The boys stared each other down before Gally had finally had enough. 

Taking Newt by the hand the Builder practically dragged the blonde out of the room and down the hall before throwing him into a storage closet. 

Climbing in after him he closed the door behind them and proceeded to throw Newt up against the wall making the blonde let out a surprised yelp. 

“Enough is enough, Newt.

I’m getting really tired of your attitude with all of us and whether she’s your sister or not, you will always show us respect.

Lacee has been in tears all day because you have yet to come home to us. 

There will be a Gathering tomorrow morning to decide what to do with our new visitor. 

Until then, I suggest you shut up and kiss me.” 

Newt let out another yelp as Gally slammed his lips against his own and put his hands on either side of his head so he caged in the smaller boy. 

Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “MINE.” 

Gally growled making Newt moan into his lover’s mouth as his tongue explored every crevice. 

The Builder’s hands trailed down to Newt’s pants and started to rub the blonde’s hard cock that strained against the thin fabric. 

“So ready and willing aren’t you?” 

He cooed as Newt could only whimper with need and want. 

“Gally…Ungh!” 

Newt mewled as he bucked his hips against his lover’s very capable hands.   
Suddenly Gally pulled away making Newt whimper from the loss of affection. 

“Strip baby. I want to see you. All of you.” 

Gally growled as his eyes became half lidded while he started to strip himself. 

Newt eagerly complied knowing that it had been ages since he and Gally had made love. 

Thinking back on it, they hadn’t fucked since Cee had arrived making this long overdue. 

As soon as they were both bare before each other, Gally pounced on the younger boy. 

Quickly turning him so he faced the wall, he brought his hips back so his weight was on his hands and his legs were spread wide. 

Dropping down onto his knees, Gally gave Newt’s cheeks a squeeze and a slap before spreading them and dipping a finger into his puckered hole. 

Newt winced for a moment as he felt himself stretch, but then moaned loudly when his lover’s finger went deeper; rubbing up against his sensitive walls.   
Gally made a sound of approval before he slid another finger into Newt making the boy throw his head back and cry out in pleasure. 

“FUCK! Gally! UNGH AHH!” 

He cried as Gally started to fuck his hole with his two fingers making the Builder smirk with pride at hearing his lover’s delicious little noises.

Suddenly the fingers inside of Newt were gone and were quickly replaced with Gally long hard shaft. 

“AHHH FUCK!”

Newt screamed as Gally slid himself all the way to the hilt. 

“That’s right darling. And if you’ll be a good boy and promise that you’ll not act like a slinthead after this I will allow you to come.” 

Gally said with a smirk playing at his lips. 

Newt body began to shake as waves of pleasure washed over him at the feeling of Gally’s cock up against his prostate. 

“Unghh….God…Alright….I promise!”

He said shakily making Gally bark out a laugh before he pulled back and slammed into him again. 

Gally let out a string of curse words as he continued to pound into the blonde with no mercy. 

“Fuck love you’re so tight!” 

He moaned as he felt himself start to build towards his impending release. 

Newt didn’t think that his body could take much more and felt himself slipping in and out of a haze of pure ecstasy. 

He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he exploded and knew that all it would take would be just a bit more. 

“Harder! Fucking hell Gally! Harder!” 

He screamed as his voice started to fade from overuse. 

Gally decided that his lover had been good enough so he started to give all that he had got. 

Quickening his pace, he made sure to hit Newt’s prostate with every single thrust. 

Without warning, Gally cried out Newt’s name as he exploded his seed inside of the blonde with Newt following right after.

Both boys collapsed to the ground as Gally pulled out and took Newt into his strong arms.

“Fuck love. That was a good run, wasn’t it?” 

He panted as Newt only gave a slight nod in response. 

With any of his other lover’s he would have been fine. 

But Gally always knew just the right buttons to push to make him come so hard he forgot his own name. 

With stars starting to cloud his vision, he lifted his head with the last bit of strength that he had and placed a gentle kiss on Gally’s lips. 

“Love you, Captain.” 

He whispered as he faded into a dreamless sleep.

Gally watched as Newt’s eyes closed and smiled happily to himself. 

The love that he had for all of his loves had just reached new heights.


	22. Because Of You Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gladers! Sorry for the beyond late updates. I've been super busy lately. But now I'm updating again and there will be some new twists and turns to the story so hold on to your seats because as Thomas so brilliantly put it, times are changing, and it's not necessarily all good."

Because Of You Chapter 22

The morning sunlight drifted down onto Lacee’s bed in glittering rays as she stirred in her lovers arms.

Letting out a quiet yawn she suddenly realized that there was just one pair of arms wrapped around her making her look up and come face to face with Thomas who was already awake.

“Good morning, Beautiful.” He whispered as he placed a lingering kiss on her waiting lips.

“Good morning to you too, Love. Do you have any idea where our other lovers have gone off to?”

Thomas shrugged and stretched his arms over his head.

“No. I have no clue. I can’t even remember when they left. I think that Newt may have been with his sister. I have no clue where Gally is but if I had to take a guess I’d say that he’s probably trying to drag Newt by the shorts back to us.”

Lacee’s face turned into a sour expression as she remembered the events of the day before.

Cassandra. That was her name.

The girl with the dirty blonde hair had come back with Thomas from the maze.

She knew that Thomas was suspicious seeing as he was the one who found her.

And Cee couldn’t help but agree with him.

“You still don’t trust her do you?” She questioned as Thomas studied her expression.

Shaking his head, he took her small hand in his own and rested them on her swollen belly.

“Nope. Not for a second. If Newt had a sister we would’ve remembered her. I think something is causing Newt to have false memories so that he thinks that girl is his sister.”

He said as his voice dropped down to a dark tone and his expression turned into a hardened mask.

Lacee nodded slowly as she tried to process the new development.

But she was broken out of her thoughts when Thomas gently nudged her and got out of bed. “Well, all the conspiracy theories will have to wait until later I’m afraid. We need to find Newt and Gally and head over to the Medjack hut so I can check on you and the baby. It won’t be long until the babies ready to be born so we need to make sure there will be no surprises when you go into labor.”

Lacee nodded and Thomas carefully helped her to her feet.

The baby was their first priority.

The mysterious imposter in the Glade would have to be forgotten for now.

Threading her fingers with Thomas’s, she let him lead her out into the bright morning sun.

After a quick trip to the showers, they headed over to the Medjack Hut where to their surprise Gally and Newt were already waiting for them.

Gally strode forward and took her into his arms and pressed light kisses all over her face making her burst into a giggle fit.

“Good morning little mama! How’s my favorite girl and little one doing today?” He said cheerily as he grinned down at her.

“Both baby and I are doing fine daddy. Baby’s been kicking up a storm. I barely got any sleep last night.”

She said as she took his hand and placed it over her belly.

Gally jumped slightly when the back kicked hard against his hand.

“Oh my God, they’re kicking hard today.”

He exclaimed before Newt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl that was undoubtedly his soulmate.

But as he hugged her to him Lacee felt an odd sense of worry when he barely held her.

And when she looked up into his eyes she noticed that there was a cold mask over his usually bright brown orbs making her wonder where her Newt had gone.

Without a word he turned and headed inside.

Gally watched as Lacee’s face crumbled and grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Thomas led them both inside and gestured to one of the beds where a strange looking machine was.

“Alright Cee, I need you to get undressed so I can do an ultrasound. We just received this machine yesterday and I’m dying to use it.”

He said with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Gally helped Lacee get ready and onto the bed as Newt sat farther away on the very edge of the bed looking at the machine.

Thomas squirted some cold jelly on Lacee’s stomach before turning on the machine and waving the wand across her skin.

Gally let out a gasp as the first image of their baby appeared on the black and white screen.

“Cee, look it’s our baby.” He whispered as he felt himself getting a bit teary eyed as his eyes scanned over the small form of their unborn child.

It was the first time any of them had seen what the baby looked like.   
As his eyes  
“The babies so big…” Exclaimed Newt, finally breaking the silence that had descended upon the group.

Thomas nodded as he logged the baby’s measurements into the machine.

“Oh yeah. This little one’s already eight pounds. I expect that she’ll be at least nine pounds when she’s born.”

He said calmly as the room once again fell into a shocked silence.

“Did you….Did you just say she?” Gally said as he reached for Lacee’s hand.

Thomas looked up and gave them all a tooth grin.

“Yup. You’re having a girl. Congratulations guys!”

Lacee let out a small sob as happy tears now flowed freely down both she and Gally’s cheeks.

Glancing over at Newt she saw that he too had tears in his eyes.

“Cee…” Gally choked out as he buried his face in her long blonde hair.

“We’re gonna have a little girl.” He said as he pulled back and joined the mother of his child as their eyes followed every little movement that their little girl made.

“Daddy’s little girl.” Cee said shakily with her voice full of raw emotion.

Just as Thomas was about to say something, the door of the Hut creaked open and Cassandra walked in with her arms crossed looking very annoyed.

“Cassy? What are you doing here? I thought I said I’d meet you at breakfast…” Newt said with a confused expression.

Lacee felt utterly exposed as she shifted uncomfortably in bed.

Thomas printed out the ultrasound pictures and handed them to Gally before abruptly shutting the machine off and turning to face Cassandra with a stern look.

“This appointment is private. You need to leave now.” He said as his eyes flickered over to Gally who had pulled the covers over his girlfriend’s body and was glaring at them as he held her close.

Gally sneered and nodded to the door. “Go on, shank. Don’t ever let me catch you at one of our appointments again.”

Cassandra returned his sneer with one of her own before turning to Newt ignoring how much hate there was floating around the room.

“Come on, big brother. I need your help. I got locked out of our bedroom.” She said as she fluttered her lashes at him with a look of fake innocence.

Gally and Thomas started to object, but Newt held up his hand and sent them an intense look.

“That’s okay, Cassy. Let’s go. I’ll walk you back to our room.” He said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Cassandra grinned and practically skipped out of the room.

Newt silently got up and walked to the door before stopping and turning to them.

“I’ll see you all later. My _**sister**_ needs me now.” He said with his voice becoming edgy and sharp.

Before anyone could say a word, he stalked out of the Hut without any sort of goodbye.

Lacee, Gally and Thomas exchanged a look before Gally voiced what they were all thinking.

“What the fuck just happened?”

Thomas shook his head and placed a protective hand over Lacee’s belly.

“The times are changing. And I don’t think it’s for the better.” He said ominously as they all were left in the wake of the Newt that none of them knew.

 


	23. Because Of You Chapter 23

Because Of You Chapter 23

At Dinner….  
7:00 p.m.

After a long day of work, Lacee was happy to finally put her feet up and have some much needed food. 

Dinner had just started and she was seated with Chuck, Clint, Jeff and Frypan and some of the other Builders along with Cassandra, Newt’s so called sister. 

Clint was massaging Cee’s feet as they ate making Lacee let out little happy noises as the swelling around her ankles started to go down a little. 

Frypan was watching as Cassandra sat on the end of the table by herself as Jeff, Chuck, Clint and Lacee sat on the other side rambling on about their days. 

He looked at Cassandra and then looked at Lacee and decided that maybe all the girl’s needed was a push so they could settle their differences. 

Scooting down next to Lacee, he whispered in her ear making her eyes fly open at his words. 

“Hey little mama. You know that’s Newt’s sister right? You should try harder to make friends with her. I bet she’s feeling really lonely being all by herself right now.” 

He said as he nodded over at where Cassandra was glaring at everyone. 

Lacee was about to argue, but Frypan held up his hand and gave her a serious look. 

“Cee, how do you think Newt feels about you ignoring and constantly spreading bad rumors about his sister? Don’t you think it’d make him happy if you at least tried to get to know her?” 

He said making Lacee’s heart drop out of her chest and smash onto the floor. 

The cook had a point. She had never tried to get to know Cassandra and she could tell that Newt was becoming upset with her. 

Deciding to try and do the right thing, she slid over so she sat across from Cassandra and gave her a smile and a wave. 

“Hi Cassandra. I know we haven’t really gotten to know each other very well but I thought I’d try and fix that.” 

Cassandra slowly turned to her and set her evil sights on a very unsuspecting Lacee. 

“Oh I know you, you fucking slut. You’re just the girl that all the guys fuck and then they leave your ass after you die having their fucking bastard children. My brother is so fucking stupid to say he cares about you. Why should he? You’re fat, you’re disgusting and now you’re carrying a fucking abomination inside of you from that man whore. If you ask me, you should just run in the maze now and fucking kill yourself. That way my brother will finally be free from the big oversized deadweight that he claims to need.” 

She said as her sickening smile grew wider when Lacee’s eyes filled with tears and her body began to shake wildly. 

“That’s right bitch. You’re nothing. You’re useless and no one actually loves you. You’re just their fucking sex slave that they use as a toy. Did you honestly think you were good enough for any of the guys? All you’re good for is a quick lay.” 

She said as her voice got louder and louder.

All of the Gladers stopped what they were doing so they could see what was happening between Newt’s sister and his girlfriend. 

In that exact moment, she really wished that Newt, Gally and Thomas were here instead of finishing up some extra work that they needed to get done. 

Her heart shattered into pieces as Cassandra began to laugh as she rose to her feet with tears dripping down onto her shirt in small rivers. 

“What did I ever do to you….?” 

Lacee choked out as she wrapped a protective arm around her belly trying to keep the hate away from her beautiful baby girl. 

“It wasn’t what you did, you bitch. It’s what you are! You disgust me and I think you need to die!”

Cassandra screamed as Clint, Jeff and Chuck started edging towards Lacee who was now shaking uncontrollably. 

With the last bit of strength that she had Lacee threw her fist into Cassandra’s face and punched hard against her jaw making her fall to the floor in a bloody mess. 

Cassandra started screaming and crying hard just as Newt walked in and took in the scene before him. 

He looked between his so called sister and his girlfriend and immediately dropped down next to Cassandra and took her into his arms as he fixed Lacee with the most hateful look she had ever seen. 

“Goddamnit Lacee! I knew this would fucking happen! You’re just too jealous of me finally being happy that I have family! Don’t be fucking mad because you have no family! You should be happy for me but obviously all you do is get in the way of what I want! You’re sabotaging any chance of me ever wanting to stay with you!” 

He screamed as Lacee stood with the other Gladers looking completely blown away at the scene before them. 

No one had ever heard someone speak to Lacee that way, and they especially never thought Newt would. 

Lacee mustered up a small bit of courage and raised her voice so the whole room could hear her. 

“NO NEWTON! IT’S YOU WHO’S SABOTAGING OUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU’RE ACTING LIKE YOU DON’T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOU WHEN YOU DON’T LOVE ME?” 

She screamed as her voice went hoarse with weakness. 

Newt stood and helped Cassandra to her feet as she clung to him with an evil smile planted firmly on her lips. 

“Then maybe we shouldn’t be together.” 

Newt whispered making all of them stop in their tracks. 

“What?” 

Lacee choked out as she felt her heart die with every last beat. 

“I SAID I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE LACEE!”

Newt screamed as Lacee reeled back as if he slapped her across the face. 

Everyone started shouting at him as Lacee lost all sense of thought and bolted out the door and into the darkness of the night. 

She ran and ran. Her feet were bloody and mud was caked all over them as she ran away from one person that she loved with all her heart. 

Her shoes and pieces of her shirt and jeans had long been tore away from her as she stumbled into the Deadheads and continued running. 

Her hair caught on the dead branches as they scraped against her skin leaving bloody red lines all over her face. 

She ran until her body gave out and she collapsed and rolled over a dead log and into a pile of wet mud. 

And as she lay there with blood and tears running down onto the ground below her, the last bit of her heart was chipped away. 

 

Back In The Glade  
7:15 p.m.

Chuck raced to the work site of the new Hut that Gally was building with the help of Thomas and a couple of builders. 

The wind whipped through his brown curls and his chubby cheeks turned bright red as he huffed and puffed when he finally stumbled into the sight of Gally and Thomas. 

Gally spotted him immediately and ran to him as Chuck all but collapsed into his arms. 

“Chuckie? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

He questioned with his voice laced with heavy concern. 

Thomas and the other Builder’s joined them as they crowded around the young boy. 

“Lacee and Cassandra got into a fight. Newt broke up with Lacee. No one’s seen Newt, Cassandra or Lacee since. Alby’s ordered everyone to search the Glade.” 

He gasped as he felt himself fall out of Gally’s strong arms. 

Gally shared a look with Thomas before he cursed and took off in a run towards the middle of the Glade where Alby stood giving out instructions. 

Gally and Thomas pushed their way to the front of the crowd and grabbed Alby by his collar.

“What happened? Where is she?” 

Gally growled as Alby merely stared at him with an emotionless expression. 

“Cassandra and she got into a fight. Lacee punched Cassandra and Newt saw it. He broke up with her and now all three of them are missing. We’ve searched the entire Glade for any sign of them and we’ve found nothing. They’ve all but disappeared.” 

He said in a sad tone as his eyes flickered from Gally to Thomas. 

Gally cursed loudly and pulled away from Alby as Thomas wrapped his arms around the Builder tightly. 

They held each other for a few moments before Gally pulled away and harshly wiped at the tears that he formed in his eyes. 

He took Alby’s place in front of the Glader’s and spoke in the most serious voice that any of them had ever heard. 

“Search again! Newt and Cassandra can wait. Lacee is 8 months pregnant and the temperature is dropping way too fast. She needs to be found or else she and the baby will be in grave danger.” 

He said as all the Gladers nodded before spreading out and searching again. 

Gally turned to Thomas and pointed to the Deadheads as his tears shone in the light of the flames from the torches. 

“The Deadheads. It’s where she always goes when she’s upset. We need to find her Tom. If we don’t…she could…” 

Thomas shushed him and grabbed his hand and set off in a sprint towards the dark forest. 

“Don’t say it. Don’t you fucking say it. We’re going to find her. There is no other option.” 

He cried as his voice became lost in the wind. 

 

Somewhere In The Deadheads  
11:00 p.m.

No one came.

She had lost all sense of time and coherent thought as she lay shivering against the hard ground while the wind whipped hard around her. 

Her baby girl had stopped moving inside of her hours ago and Lacee tried desperately to huddle around her swollen belly as the cold wet water seeped into her bones. 

She could feel her mind slipping away, as the minutes ticked by. 

No one would find her. 

She would die here on this cold ground along with the sweet baby that she had created with Gally. 

She wondered if it was better that way, since she could no longer protect them anyways. 

As her vision started to blur she just wished that she could see her loves faces just one more time before she left this world for good. 

Just as she was about to lose herself to darkness she fought to keep her eyes open and let out a grunt as a shadowy figure stepped into her view. 

The figure dropped down onto their knees beside her and she was shocked when Alby came into view. 

He was crying hard and his eyes held a deep sadness and a resignation as he leaned over her. 

“Alby?” 

She croaked as she felt him take her cold hand in his own. 

He clung to her hand as his words came out broken. 

“Cee, I’m so sorry for everything. I’m so sorry that this is happening to you. I only have a minute or so to explain so I’ll make this quick. Wicked has been destroyed. A rogue group of Right Arm Extremist’s is set on purging each and every one of us. That fucking girl that’s with Newt isn’t his sister. Newt’s sister died during the implant surgery. Cassandra is the daughter of the Extremist’s leader John Donohoe. She was sent her to create a rift between you and Newt. She’s kidnapped Newt, Cee. He’s going to be dead soon just like us.” 

Lacee felt tears stream down from her eyes as she looked into Alby’s sad orbs. 

“How do you know this Alby? What did they do?” 

She whispered with the last bit of strength she had. 

“Because I’ve seen it. They’ve been controlling both me and Newt’s minds and making us do things that we would never do. They’ve modified the implants so they can control any of us at any time. All except for you, Gally and Thomas. But no one is safe, Cee. They’re all going to die just like we are. They’ve sent me here to find you so I could kill you and complete phase one of their plan. But I can’t Cee. I love you like I loved my sisters when they were alive. I remember everything about how it was before this fucking hell. Any moment now they’re going to kill me for disobeying orders.” 

He choked out as he lay down next to her and pulled her into his chest and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you Lacee.” 

He whispered right before his body started shaking uncontrollably and he started to choke hard. 

His body shook as he tried hard to draw in air into his broken lungs but eventually his last breath left his lips as his body stilled for the very last time. 

Lacee let out a sob before her vision went dark and she fell into a black abyss.


	24. Because Of You Chapter 24

Because Of You Chapter 24

Somewhere in the Deadheads  
12:30 a.m.

Finnegan was undoubtedly the smallest and youngest Glader that had arrived thus far in the Box. 

At almost eight years old, he was doing his best to be brave even though the forest was scary. 

He shivered hard as he pulled his flannel shirt tighter around his shoulders and adjusted the large torch that he carried in his small hands. 

He never thought that he would be searching for the pretty mama girl who had been upset at dinner. 

Pulling on his messy sandy brown locks, he made a face when he remembered how the other girl that was their leader’s sister had said some really mean things that he didn’t know what they meant but even he could tell that it made mama girl cry. 

He felt sad when he saw her cry and was scared when Newt yelled at her. 

He had hidden below the table and peeked out at the scene as his young mind tried hard to process what exactly was going on. 

And as soon as she disappeared, Frypan came and told him that he needed to search the woods with a group of older Gladers so they could find mama girl.

Everything was going fine with him following the older Gladers.

Until he got lost. 

It was too dark in the forest and he had gotten separated somehow from the rest of the group. 

He was sure that they were worried and looking for him now. 

Finnegan wished they wouldn’t though so they could find mama girl. 

Just as he was about to turn back his foot tripped over something on the ground and he landed in heap on the forest floor. 

He thankfully held onto his torch so it wouldn’t hit the dry leaves and when he sat up and pointed it at whatever he hit, he let out a loud scream.

There on the forest floor was mama girl with Leader Alby and they weren’t moving. 

“NEWT! GALLY! SOMEONE HELP!” 

He screamed as tears ran down his pale cheeks and onto the mama’s girl’s torn shirt. 

A few minutes later…

Gally raced through the woods with Thomas and took off to where Frypan had said they hear Finn scream.

Finn was their youngest Glader and some of his Builders had told him that the young boy had gotten separated from the group and was lost somewhere in the woods.

“FINN! WE’RE COMING! HOLD ON!” 

Thomas screamed through the trees as birds scattered from the tree tops all around them. 

When they finally reached the little boy they were shocked at what else they found. 

“LACEE!!!!” Both Gally and Thomas screamed at the same time as they dropped down to her ice cold body and moved Alby off of her. 

Thomas checked Lacee’s pulse and cried out a praise to the sky above when he found that there was a faint and barely there pulse. 

“She’s alive! She’s freezing! We need to get her back to the Glade NOW!”   
Thomas yelled at the other Glader’s as Clint and Jeff checked Alby’s pulse and shook their heads. 

“He’s dead. Something happened out here. I don’t know what it is but we need to figure it out later.” 

Clint said quickly as he and Jeff attempted to pick up Lacee’s small form but were stopped by Gally. 

“No. Let me carry her. She’s mine.” He growled as he took the blanket off the stretcher and wrapped his girlfriend up tightly before clutching her to his chest and making his way out of the forest. 

Clint, Jeff and Thomas followed quickly behind him as Winston instructed the Baggers on dealing with Alby’s body. 

Once Lacee was rushed back to the Medjack Hut she was treated for extreme hypothermia and when she was finally stable, Gally and Thomas took her back to their room to heal for the rest of the day. 

The sun was slowly coming up over the horizon and the Glade was reeling from the disappearance of Newt and Cassandra along with the rescue of Lacee and the death of Alby.

Gally and Thomas lay on each side of Lacee under the covers as she slept peacefully. 

Her skin had gotten some color to it and her shivering had finally stopped. 

Her lips were still tinted a little blue from how long she was left in the forest, but she was alive and that was all that mattered. 

Gally stroked his fingers down her naked body and shakily placed his large hand on her belly. 

He had been so caught up in making sure Lacee was okay that he didn’t even ask about the baby. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out he turned to look at Thomas who was resting his face in the crook of Lacee’s neck.   
“Tom…I know I didn’t…ask…But is the baby..?”

He stuttered realizing that either way he wouldn’t be able to keep his tears at bay. 

Thomas sighed and raised his head slightly to look the father of their love’s child in the eyes. 

“Yeah. She’s alive. Another few minutes out there and both Lacee and the baby would’ve been gone.”

He said as his words sobered both of them. 

Gally let out a choked sob and started to shake as he threw his arms around his girlfriend and child and thanked the stars that they were alive.

“It’s all my fault…” He sobbed making Thomas look over at him with a concerned expression. 

“Gally this isn’t your fault. It’s not any of our faults. This is some fucked up shit that happened and I don’t know why it happened but we’re going to suck it up and deal with it.” 

He said as Gally shook his head hard and tightened his grip on Lacee. 

“No Thomas. It is my fault. If I hadn’t said we’d be working with my crew tonight then we would’ve been there and kept Lacee safe. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for letting her down like that. Finding her so cold and barely alive will forever haunt me…” 

Thomas let out another sigh and took Gally’s hand in his own as they both snuggled closer to Cee. 

“Well, we’re here now. And she and the baby are alive. That’s all that matters now. Newt and Cassandra are still at large but that can wait. They’ll be found sooner or later. They can’t have gone far. There’s only so many places you can hide within the Glade.”

Gally nodded as his eyes began to grow heavy with exhaustion. 

“Let’s get some rest. Tomorrow we’ll hold a Gathering about everything.” 

As they both closed their eyes and let sleep over take them, neither of them dared mentioned their dead friend and brother who now lay in the darkness of the graveyard. 

Things were getting worse and it would do no good for ghosts to linger.


	25. Because Of You Chapter 25

Because Of You Chapter 25

Wake up  
7:35 a.m.

The Glade had managed to fall into a state of restless sleep as the boys and Lacee tried to sleep off the memories of the night before. 

Nobody slept alone that night. 

Every Glader had someone to keep them company in fear of things getting much worse. 

And they did. 

Gally yawned and stretched as he woke up to the morning sun. 

Placing a sweet kiss on Lacee’s forehead he roused Thomas by shaking his shoulders. 

“Tom. Wake up. It’s morning. I think we should go clean up before baby girl wakes up, yeah?” 

He whispered as Thomas opened his eyes and nodded groggily. 

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” 

Thomas croaked as Gally helped him off the bed and out into the Glade. 

The two boys entered the bathroom and proceeded to take a long shower as they washed off the remnants of the night before. 

Suddenly there was a loud commotion happening outside and both boys hurried to put their clothes on. 

Racing out into the Glade their mouths dropped open as they watched every boy in the Glade run back and forth with buckets of water as dark clouds of smoke billowed from the Homestead. 

“FIRE! SOMEONE HELP! FIRE!” They heard a boy scream as Thomas and Gally raced over to the entrance of the Homestead with a look of horror on their faces. 

“Lacee’s still in there! Goddamnit I’m going in.” 

Thomas said as he choked back a cough from the smoke that surrounded them. 

Gally dropped the bucket of water that he was holding and ran in after him as the Glader’s screams got louder around them. 

As they raced through the door and up the stairs, the horrific screams of Glader’s that were stuck inside reached their ears. 

Thomas cursed under his breath knowing there wasn’t anything they could do for the others stuck inside but they could save Lacee. 

She was their priority.

Thomas kicked down the door to their room that was crumbling into pieces around them as the Homestead began to shake and sway from side to side. 

Gally quickly made his way over to where Lacee still lay asleep and scooped her up into his arms as they turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs right before the Homestead crashed to the ground. 

The screams of the Glader’s that were stuck inside ceased as an eerie silence filled the Glade. 

Gally collapsed next to Thomas on the ground as Clint and Jeff started treating Lacee for smoke inhalation. 

Lacee coughed heavily before she sat up shakily and looked around her with her eyes filled with panic. 

“Gally…Thomas…” She cried as she threw herself into their waiting arms and let out a sob of relief. 

“What happened?” She asked as she turned and saw that what was left of the Homestead had burned to a pile of ashes and clouded debris. 

Gally shook his head as he let out a sob and pulled her tightly against his body as if she was his lifeline. 

Thomas started to breathe heavily as a panic attack began to take over his body. 

“They’re dead. They’re all dead. There were fucking Glader’s in there!”

He cried as the surviving Gladers surrounded the group of three and collapsed to their knees in a tight knit circle. 

So many of them were gone. 

Minho took charge as he directed the Baggers to find the missing bodies and give him a body count while the others just looked on with paled faces as the smoke continued to rise into the sky making the Glade dark and grim. 

“Fuck we’re alive…” Gally croaked as he tightened his grip on Lacee who cried into his chest.   
When her sobs finally turned to quiet whimpers, Lacee lifted her head and looked around at the devastation that now was their home. 

Boys of all ages gathered around them as some cried and others watched with stoic expressions.

She reached out and touched every Glader within arm’s length as she tried to reassure them all. 

The Keeper of the Baggers rushed over to Minho and whispered quietly making Minho’s face go pale and his eyes water with unshed tears. 

“16. That’s how many were lost today.” 

He gritted out as he ran over and punched a tree so hard that it dented its bark. 

No one said a word as they silently mourned the loss of their brothers who had perished in the fire. 

Suddenly the silence was broken when a Builder by the name of Eric came running over and screaming to get everyone’s attention. 

“Guys, you need to come and see this right now!”

He said as Gally, Thomas, Lacee and Minho followed by the other Keepers raced over to the treeline of the Deadheads.

There laying on the ground was Newt who was unconscious and had ashes and soot all over him. 

A box of matches lay clutched in his palm.

Lacee let out a scream and Gally and Thomas gasped as Newt began to stir. 

Minho dropped to the ground and shook the blonde hard by the shoulders with a deadly expression. 

“Newt what the FUCK did you DO?!” He screamed as the blonde blinked his eyes open and did the one thing that none of them expected.

He smiled. 

A manic laugh spilled from his lips as he pushed Minho away and stalked over to the pile of ashes that held the burned bodies of their brothers. 

“My job is done.” 

He said ominously before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. 

Lacee started to shake as she collapsed in Gally’s arms. 

All of them had shocked expressions and were stunned into silence at the former second in command’s words. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Lacee chanted before she let out an earth shattering scream. 

Minho shook his head as Gally and the rest of the Builders came forward to collect Newt’s unconscious form. 

“Put him in the Slammer. He just sealed his own fate.” 

Minho said shakily as the sound of Lacee’s cries echoed through the trees. 

It had to be done. 

He would be banished.


	26. Because Of You Chapter 26

Because Of You Chapter 26

A/N: Yes, yes I know you all want to end my existence because I’m banishing Newt but just pay close attention because I never said Newt was going to die. You will be seeing our favorite blonde again I promise. The banishment is necessary for the plot line. Hang in there guys!

6:50 p.m.

Lacee sobbed in Clint’s arms as Gally, Thomas and the other Builder’s carried Newt to the East doors for his banishment. 

Minho stood stock still as his eyes scanned over the boy who had been beaten to a bloody pulp. 

Newt had been the greenie to come up in the Box the month before he had and he felt his eyes get moist at the thought of sending him to his death. 

Gally and Thomas’s eyes were hard as steel but both shook as they tried to hold back their own tears. 

The Keepers held onto their banishment poles as Newt stumbled forward and then was dropped to his knees in front of them. 

The blonde’s breathing was labored as he tried desperately to fill his lungs with air. 

Finally raising his head to look at his brothers and the love of his life, tears started to stream down his bloody cheeks knowing that they would never believe him. 

He coughed out another round of blood before he shakily got to his feet. 

Newt sought out Gally and Thomas’s eyes knowing he couldn’t bear to look at Lacee who was crumbled against Clint. 

Knowing that his life may very well end in the maze tonight, he stood and pressed back his shoulders as he tried to put on a brave front even though he was about to break down. 

Minho’s voice drew his eyes away from his lovers and onto the boy who looked at him with a mixture of sadness, anger and disappointment.   
“Isaac Newton you are hereby being banished for the crimes that you have committed. You have broken our rules and have murder innocent Gladers along with almost ending Lacee and her child’s life. The things you have done can’t be forgiven and because of this you are sentenced to death. You were always a strong Glader and my best friend. I never thought you’d fall this way. Goodbye old friend.” 

He said in a loud clear voice as the ground started to rumble and the gates started to slide inward. 

Newt’s breath caught in his throat as Gally and Thomas edged towards him with sobs wracking their bodies. 

He wished he could tell him he loved them and what really happened but he knew there was no way they would believe him now. 

His eyes drifted to the Keeper poles that’s sharp points edged him into the maze.

Letting out a strangled cry, he screamed seconds before the doors closed. 

“LACEE!” He screamed until the doors sentenced him to his fate. 

When the doors slammed closed everyone stood there in silence as they began to process what they had just done. 

Lacee fell to the ground in a dead faint as Gally and Thomas dropped their poles and rushed over to her. 

“Fuck…Holy…Fuck…What did we just do?” Thomas cried as Gally took Lacee into his arms and shook his head. 

“There was nothing we could do Tom. He killed people. And he almost killed Cee and the baby. Hell he could’ve even killed us if we hadn’t gotten out of there fast enough. We will always love him but we couldn’t save him from this. He had made his choices.” 

Gally said as he rose to his feet and nodded towards the Med Jack building which they were becoming very familiar with lately. 

“Come on. We need to check Cee out and make sure she’s going to be alright. I have a feeling this is going to take us a while to recover from.” 

Thomas glanced back at where Minho sat on his knees in front of the door before wiping his eyes and nodding. 

“Alright…Fine…Let’s go…” He whispered as both boys quickly ran away from the scene of where their love had just been lost. 

Minho slowly got to his feet and wiped his own eyes before speaking up loud and clear so his voice echoed through the entire Glade. 

“Tonight we will mourn the loss of one of our own. Tomorrow we will begin to start to long road to recovery. We will stand together. As a family. We will not let this destroy us.” 

He said as the other Glader’s nodded before they all began to walk away. 

Minho went over to where every Glader’s names were carved into the stone wall of the maze and ran his calloused fingers over Newt’s name. 

The fallen second in command would be missed. And would never be forgotten.


	27. Because Of You Chapter 27

Because Of You Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys so it’s only a couple more chapters before Book Two starts. Keep an eye out for chapters and check my profile for any updates on the status of the books to come. 

One Month Later

Thomas and Gally stood next to the box trying to focus amidst the chaos that had been created in the Glade. 

It had been a month since Newt had been banished and the images of that day were still fresh in their minds. 

They had waited all night and when the doors had opened the next morning, they were surprised to find that neither his body nor any sign of his was to be found.

They had searched the maze and it was as if he had disappeared without a trace.  
Gally glanced over at where Lacee was sitting on the grass picking at some wild flowers. 

Out of all of them she had taken Newt’s banishment the worst. 

She had barely spoken a word to any of them and she had stopped caring about anything. 

Her large, protruding belly was ready to pop any day now and all of them were concerned about both her and the baby’s health. 

She hadn’t been eating or drinking regularly which made her extremely weak and she had started to lose weight instead of gaining it. 

She raised her head and gave him the saddest smile he had ever seen. 

He longed to hear her voice and he hated that nothing he could do or say could make her happy. 

He and Thomas had blocked out most of their grief by becoming the leaders of the Glade and trying to get everyone under control. 

So far they hadn’t really changed anything. 

He was thankful when the Greenie alarm had sounded signaling the arrival of a new Greenie and the daily supplies. 

The box finally had reached its destination and Gally moved in with the other Keepers to life the gates open. 

But when they did, his breath caught in his throat and he looked down at the box’s contents. 

He shot Thomas a worried look before jumping in and confirming what he already knew. 

There was no greenie or supplies. 

All that lay inside the dusty box was a scrap of worn paper. 

His hands shook as he picked it up and read what it said. 

There scribbled in blood were the words “You’re all dead.” 

Gally crumbled to his knees and let out a scream. 

Thomas quickly jumped down into the box with him and knelt at his side. 

“What is it? Gally what is it?” He questioned as Gally shoved the piece of paper into his hands. 

Thomas read it quickly before tearing it apart. 

He got to his feet as his breath became ragged. 

“Gathering! Five minutes!” He yelled as he climbed out of the box leaving Gally to pull himself together as everything that they knew came crashing down around them. 

At The Gathering

Quiet! Everybody quiet! I know things look bad but we have to be able to discuss this before we panic!” Thomas yelled above the sound of the panicking Gladers. 

Only a handful were still alive after the fire and things looked grim for the remaining survivors. 

Gally sat in the corner of the room with Lacee clutched tightly in his arms as he became lost in thought. 

They would survive. He would find a way. 

They had a substantial amount of food that they ate out of their gardens and they could breed the animals so they could live off the land. 

This was their home and he’d be damned if he let them all die now. 

“Alright so as you all have heard, there was no Greenie or supplies in the box today. All that was in there was a piece of paper with words written in blood. It said “You’re all dead.” Clearly I think that only leave us with one option.” 

He said as the rest of the room fell silent. 

“We have to leave the Glade.” 

He said as the room roared to life with the sounds of every Glader’s opinions. 

“Wait! Wait! Minho and I have been running the maze and we think we’ve found the way out of here, guys. We can leave and go back home where we can all be safe.” 

Gally’s blood ran cold as he roughly placed Lacee down and stood up. 

Pointing a finger at Thomas he shook with an undeniable rage. 

“This is our home, Thomas! Have you lost your fucking mind?! You can’t be serious! Lacee’s about to deliver any day now! I’m not fucking risking her or the baby dying when we can survive perfectly fine here on our own!”

He roared as Thomas reeled back like he had just slapped him. 

He thought that he’d let Lacee and the baby die?

That was where he crossed the line. 

Slowly stalking over to his male lover he grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. 

“You think that I would let something happen to LACEE who is not only your soulmate but MINE as well and the baby that I’ve always considered my OWN child?!”

He screamed as Gally growled and pushed Thomas who went crashing to the floor. 

Thomas and the other Glader’s looked stunned as Gally breathed hard and pointed to the door. 

“We’ve grown enough food from the Gardens to last us a lifetime. If we continuing growing them and breed the animals then it’ll allow us to survive on our own. This is our HOME Thomas and we’re not leaving!” 

Thomas picked himself off the floor and slowly made his way over to him with a fierce look. 

“And what about medicine huh? The Griever serum and all of our other medicines are going to run out sometime. There will be no medicine to keep us alive if we get hurt or sick. We’d fall to disease and unsanitary conditions and lack of proper nutrition. And for fucks sake Gally, there’s obviously something that has gone horribly wrong at the compound. If I had to guess I’d say they’ve been attacked which means that we’re at the mercy of someone who clearly wants us dead. How can you say that you want to stay here and leave Lacee and the baby vulnerable to any future attacks? If anyone’s not protecting them it’s you!”

He said heatedly as the room once again fell silent. 

Thomas fell to the floor as Gally’s fist collided with his jaw. 

The room was once again in an uproar as Thomas wiped the blood off his face and shakily got to his feet. 

“This is not up for discussion anymore. Lacee and the baby are coming and I know everyone last one of the others agree with me. End. Of. Story.” 

He growled before he turned away. 

That was until Gally had the last word. 

“Then I’m staying.” He said as his voice cracked.

Thomas and the room were stunned but before anyone could respond, a piercing scream echoed throughout the room. 

Gally and Thomas ran over to where Lacee was lying in a wet puddle on the floor. 

It was time for the baby to arrive whether they or anyone else liked it or not.


	28. Because Of You Chapter 28

Because Of You Chapter 28

A/N: So just to clear up any confusion, Gally is staying behind in the Glade while Lacee, the baby and Thomas escape with the others. He’s staying because he feels that the Glade is his home and he can’t leave it behind. He knows what the outside world is like and he would rather die than face it again. He knows that Lacee and the baby would be taken care of by Thomas if they ever managed to make it out of the maze so he thinks he’s doing what’s best for them. I know it may seem confusing and honestly it is, but I was trying to keep some parts of the book and movie in here. 

 

At 2:00 p.m. Stella Marie Paige was born. 

Gally and Lacee had chosen to use Gally’s real last name for her in honor of the life that they had had before the destruction of the world. 

Lacee lay in bed in the Med jack hut as Gally watched her nurse the baby.

The Glade had gone into some kind of peaceful state despite the cloud of despair that loomed over all of them. 

It was now 8:00 p.m. and everyone had gone to bed except Lacee and Gally who were bonding with their new little girl.

Gally swore that she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. 

She had her mother’s pale skin and his bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

He was proud that she looked the most like him and beamed when he first saw her. 

It was the best moment of his life so far. 

But all good moments had to come to an end. 

Gally was once again in deep thought as he ran his fingers through Lacee’s hair and watched as their daughter suckled her breast. 

He had been thinking about what Thomas had said all night. 

What if it was too dangerous for Lacee to stay here with the baby?

He had been so adamant on them staying right up until he saw his daughter for the first time. 

If there was a real threat, he didn’t want them anywhere near it. 

At this point the maze looked like the lesser of the two evils. 

But that’s where his rational thought stopped. 

He had been through the changing and remembered what life was like on the outside. 

Lacee and Thomas would never forgive him but something deep down inside of him told him that he had to stay. 

He was aware that he would probably end up dying at the hands of a griever or just plain misery but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had that he was meant to stay for some reason. 

He chalked it up to being a reaction that could be expected what with being one of the first three boys to be sent up into the Glade. 

He knew if Alby were still alive he’d understand. 

Time was running out and he decided that he would spend one final night and the rest of the day tomorrow with Lacee, Thomas and the baby before he resigned to his fate. 

His thoughts flashed to Newt and despite the flash of anger that flared up in his heart, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be there waiting for him when he passed from this world to the next. 

Some of the Gladers had a theory that Newt had somehow survived the maze and had found his way home. 

But Gally smiled sadly at the thought knowing it was impossible. 

Newt’s limp had been getting worse and he had been badly injured when he was banished making the chance of him still being alive slim to none. 

At least Lacee, Thomas, the baby and the other Gladers had a solid chance of outrunning the Grievers if they were smart about it. 

But either way he didn’t like those odds and pushed them to the back of his mind. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a small hand on his arm making him realize that he had been so busy thinking that he hadn’t been paying much attention to Lacee and the baby. 

Looking down he saw that Lacee was still holding baby Stella and looking up at him with a tired smile. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Captain?” She whispered making a small smile of his own appear. 

He wondered if it was best to tell her now or tomorrow night when Thomas and the others were planning on leaving. 

But the look in her eyes made him think twice about telling her and he decided to let her find out when she left instead of ruining their last night together. 

So he smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and pretended like his heart wasn’t about to shatter into a million pieces. 

“Oh nothing important, love. How are you and our little girl doing?” He asked quietly as her smile grew bigger. 

“Both of us are doing just fine. I think I might turn in soon. I’m exhausted. I can’t wait until tomorrow when I can get a proper shower.” 

Gally nodded and gestured to the door with a sneaky smirk. 

“Go on and take a shower now. Everyone’s already asleep and I won’t tell a soul.” He said making her giggle lightly. 

“Alright, just as long as this stays our little secret.” She said playfully before she planted a searing kiss on his lips and carefully got out of bed. 

God he would miss those. 

Kissing her was honestly one of the best things to happen to him and he considered himself a lucky man to have the honor of kissing her every day. 

He would die a happy man just as long as she kissed him goodbye before she ran off with Thomas. 

“See you soon, love.” She said as she turned and skipped out into the darkness. 

Gally’s smile immediately dropped when he thought about her words. 

“Oh Cee, I wish we would never have to have secrets.” He whispered as he contemplated what he was going to tell her tomorrow before Thomas took her and their child away forever. 

Stella started to make noises and squirmed sleepily in his arms making his worries fade completely even if it was just for a moment. 

He wished he could freeze time and stay in this moment forever with Lacee and the baby never leaving his side. 

They would be a forever family that in reality would be broken apart as soon as morning came. 

His eyes watered at the thought of Lacee and Stella leaving him forever but he knew it was for the best. 

He couldn’t explain why he needed to stay in the Glade, but he knew he felt it that it was the right decision so deep down in his soul that he prayed that once tomorrow came it would be completely worth it. 

It killed him that this would be one of the last moments that he would have with his daughter, but he knew that Thomas would take care of both Lacee and the baby if they managed to survive the maze. 

Thomas was right when he said that the baby was just as much his as she was Gally’s and he knew that if they made it by some miracle out of the maze that they would have a chance to live somewhere safe where Stella would grew up knowing the love of both a mother and a father. 

He only wanted the best for his girl’s and in that moment he knew he would be giving it to them. 

As the night wore on, he spent it laughing and cuddling with Lacee and the baby trying not to think about how he would lose them all in a blink of an eye.


	29. Because Of You Chapter 29

Because Of You Chapter 29  
Part 1 Of The End

A/N: Alright guys, listen up this is how the rest of this book and the continuation into the second Book in the series is gonna go. There’s a part 1 and a part 2 to the end of the Maze Trial and then there will be a small scene teaser from Book 2 in the Shared Hearts Trilogy: Because Of Us. Now before you all freak out over the fact that there’s a sad scene about saying goodbye to Gally in the Glade, I will tell you this now that everyone will be showing up again in the next two books. That means Gally, Newt, Thomas and Lacee along with baby Stella will be there to greet you in Book 2 and Book 3. Book 2 will be based in the Scorch Trials. Book 3 will be based in the Death Cure. As soon as I finish Book 1 I will start Book 2. Okay? Okay. 

 

The next day came quicker than Gally had wanted it to as he opened his eyes and looked down at Lacee and Stella with a small smile. 

When he and Lacee were talking last night, he had gotten a sense that she may have known that he wasn’t going into the maze with them. 

Every time she talked about the Glade and then raising baby Stella, her eyes would mist over for a moment before she seemed to steal herself in his presence. 

The moment that he knew for sure is when he brought up Tom and she would immediately change the subject. 

But neither of them had brought up the escape directly. 

He was tired of thinking about it and just wanted to enjoy the last few hours with his girlfriend and daughter before the disappeared from his life forever. 

His thoughts were constantly plagued with memories of all four of them together when Lacee first arrived in the Glade. 

Everything in life was so simple then. 

The longer that time went on in the Glade, he hadn’t even realized how much they had started to fall apart. 

How did this happen?

Was there anything that they could’ve done to stop it?

Guilt and sadness was hovering over him as he picked apart each memory trying to figure out where they had went so wrong. 

But as he watched Lacee feed their daughter, he knew he wouldn’t have changed any of it. 

He and Lacee had made the perfect child and he knew that one day she and Tom would give their little girl brothers and sisters. 

The thought made him smile all day as he and Lacee went through the motions of a regular day. 

But the moment they both realized that it wasn’t was when Tom came to help Lacee pack for the journey through the maze. 

As soon as he came in the room, air around them changed and became electrified with anger and hurt. 

“It’s time to go, Cee. Everyone’s in front of the doors waiting for us.” He said gently as Gally’s fists clenched at his side.

Cee had started to cry and Tom looked up at him with an almost pleading expression. “Are you sure about staying?” 

Their girlfriend froze in place as he looked over at them with pain filled eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He croaked as tears fell from his green orbs. 

“Why?” Cee whispered. 

Gally made to go to her but Thomas blocked his way. 

“Because there’s a reason that I need to stay. I don’t what it is but something is telling me to.” He said as he watched Thomas hold Cee as she cried. 

Even Thomas was crying as they stood there in that moment wishing that their hearts weren’t about to be ripped from their chests. 

Suddenly Stella began to cry and before Thomas or Cee could reach her, Gally scooped her up in his arms and pressed soft kisses all over her face. 

Sobs wracked his body as he looked down at his newborn daughter. 

He didn’t want to leave them but he knew he had to. 

It was as if something kept him anchored to the Glade. 

Raising his head, he looked over at Cee and Thomas but found that they wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

They way Cee threw everything in her backpack made him realize that she was angry. REALLY angry. 

“Cee…” He whispered as she strapped on the modified runner’s pack that would keep Stella safe while they fought their way through the maze. 

“No, Gally. I can’t do this.” She said as she handed her backpack to Thomas and made her way over to him. 

Their tears flowed freely between them as Gally handed her their daughter and wrapped his arms around both of them. 

And in that moment, Gally kissed her just like the very first time all over again. 

When she finally pulled away from him, she secured Stella in the runner pack that they had turned into a baby front pack. 

And then she kissed him again. And again. And again. 

Looking into her blue eyes one last time, Gally stumbled over his words. 

“I love you Lacee. You’ll always be mine. Not even death can stop me from loving you.” He croaked as he held her close. 

Cee began to cry harder as her shoulders shook with sobs. 

“I will always love you, Captain Gally and I know we’ll be together someday.” She whispered before placing another kiss on his lips. 

“Cee, it’s time.” Tom said from the door making both Gally and Cee look over at him. 

Cee pulled away from her boyfriend for the last time before making her way into Tom’s open arms. 

He held her as she cried and met Gally’s eyes. 

“Promise me you’ll take good care of them, Thomas.” Gally said shakily as he took a seat on their bed. 

Thomas’s watery eyes filled with tears as he nodded before wiping them away with a determined look. 

“You have my word Gally that they’ll have the best life that I can give them. I’ll love them just like you would have.” He whispered as Gally nodded and gave him a crooked smile. 

“I love you, Thomas.” Gally said as Thomas laughed and gave him one of his own. 

“Love you too, Captain. Stay safe.” He said as his voice broke at the end. 

Both of them knew that Gally choosing to stay here in the Glade meant that he would die. 

No one would say it but they all knew it as it hung in the air like a dark cloud. 

Thomas pulled back and squeezed Cee’s hand and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips. 

And that was the very last time Gally saw them. 

The Glader’s took a moment of silence for Gally and all of the others who had fallen and those they knew would be lost in the maze. 

And then they were gone, leaving the Glade behind for the very last time. 

Gally’s sobs echoed throughout the Glade and the wind picked up signaling the coming of the largest storm any of them had ever seen.


	30. Because Of You Chapter 30

Because Of You Chapter 30   
Part 2 Of the End

A/N: Hey guys! It’s finally here! The last chapter of the first book in the trilogy!!! Yayyy!!! After this book is finished I’ll be starting the second book in the series, Because Of Us. There will be a brand new part of the Trial that the Gladers are going to have to get through so fasten your seatbelts because it’s gonna be a wild ride!-MoonLitShadow

As soon as Lacee and Thomas entered the Maze with the other Gladers, they noticed that something was definitely off about the scenario. 

Everything was quiet and the only sound that they heard was the wind whipping through the corridors of the maze. 

“Aren’t there supposed to be Grievers in here?” Lacee questioned as Thomas led the group through the twists and turns. 

“There should be. But there aren’t any right now. Which means something’s wrong.” He replied as Frypan and Zart flanked their sides. 

“If they’re not here to greet us then where are they?” Frypan asked as he held his sharpened spear in front of him. 

“They’re waiting for us near the Griever hole.” Minho said making them all jump as he came up behind them. 

Thomas held Lacee’s hand tighter and pulled her into his side as they walked through the deserted maze. 

Suddenly a new sound filled the air making their hearts pound against their chests. 

Click.

Click.

Whir.

It was the unmistakable sound of a Griever that was coming from somewhere in front of them. 

“Everyone get into formation!” Thomas screamed as the clicking drew closer. 

Frypan pushed Lacee back towards Chuck who bravely stood in front of her. 

The remaining Keepers surrounded the other Gladers and held their spears at the ready as they approached the cliff that led to the Griever hole. 

“Thomas!” Lacee cried as the wind started to pick up around them. 

“I love you.” She whispered as rain started to beat down on them. 

The wind and the rain pricked at their skin as Lacee tried desperately to keep baby Stella out of the crossfire. 

Suddenly they were upon them. 

Grievers were swarming everywhere as Thomas led the charge with a harrowing battle cry. 

They immediately started to lose some of their fellow Gladers as Lacee and Chuck stood back to back in the freezing downpour. 

A Griever surprised them from behind as Chuck wielded his own spear and stabbed at it just in time to save Lacee from its pinchers. 

But the Griever was too strong. 

The beast knocked Chuck back onto the ground and threw out one of its needled appendages and drove it into Lacee’s arm making her scream in pain. 

Thomas raced through the battling Gladers towards his girlfriend and daughter and got there just in time to stick his spear straight into the Grievers heart sparing Lacee from a painful death. 

Dropping down onto his knees, he shielded Lacee with his body as the rain mixed with the blood that was pooling beneath her. 

“Thomas…Take Stella…” She wheezed as tears sprang from his eyes. 

“No…No…You’ll be fine! You’ve got to stay awake Cee!” He screamed as his voice was drowned out by the thunder and lighting. 

Grievers started to move in towards them and both Lacee and Thomas knew that it was getting too late to save both of them. 

“Take her Tom! Please!” Lacee whispered as Thomas leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips before taking Stella from her arms. 

“I love you, Cee. I always will.” He cried as Lacee gave him a weak push. 

“Forever and Always, Tom.” She replied right before her vision blurred and she succumbed to the darkness. 

Thomas let out a horrible scream as he watched her eyes close and knew in that moment that he was the only one who could save Stella. 

Cradling the baby girl to his chest, he raced toward the Griever hole and called out to the rest of the Gladers. 

“We need to go! We need to go NOW!” He wheezed as droplets of blood fell from his lips. 

He hacked and coughed as he continued to spit up small amounts of blood. 

Minho guided the remaining Glader’s over to the Griever hole and signaled for them to jump through. 

“Go! Go! Go!” He cried as Thomas took one look back at Lacee’s still body and sobbed when he saw that a Griever had swallowed her whole and was rolling towards a flat trans.

The rest of the Grievers stopped fighting and shut down leaving just the one carrying Lacee away from Thomas. 

His heart broke in his chest as he turned and climbed blindly through the Griever hole leaving all three of his loves to the maze once and for all. 

Saying a prayer, he raced through the halls once they reached the inner workings of the compound. 

There were dead employees littering the floor as they looked around and took in the destruction. 

Suddenly sirens sounded throughout the room and a group of military men dressed in camo came flying through a door off to the side and began shooting into the crowd of Gladers. 

Even more Gladers fell as Thomas kept Chuck and the remaining Keepers out of the line of fire. 

At the last moment, a whooshing sound was heard and a flat Trans appeared in front of them. 

Knowing that it was now or never, Thomas and the other Gladers that were still alive jumped through it one by one, all of them making it to their new destination before the compound, and the maze was blown to fiery pieces forever. 

Epilogue

3:00 a.m. Unknown Location

Lacee groaned and opened her eyes blinking from the harsh white lights above her. 

She let out a shuddering breath and looked over at her arm which was wrapped up in a pure white bandage. 

How did she survive?

She was supposed to be dead. 

The Griever had killed her. 

So how did she get here?

Carefully sitting up, she down and saw that she was wearing a fresh, crisp white outfit with matching tennis shoes and when she looked beside her she let out a cry of disbelief. 

There waking up beside her was Gally. 

Very much alive and scrubbed clean of any dirt or grime from the maze. 

His green eyes blinked open and he looked over at her before jumping to his feet quickly and embracing her in a bone crushing hug. 

“LACEE!” He sobbed as she nodded into his chest and clung to him like a lifeline. 

“How are we alive?” She stuttered as she tried to find the words that would express how thankful and relieved she was that he was alive. 

“I...don’t know. I don’t know where we are either.” He said as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

“I don’t really care where we are. We’re together and that’s all that matters.” She said as he nodded into her hair. 

He grabbed her face and pressed a teary kiss to her lips as they reveled in the fact that they were together once again. 

Looking around them they saw that they were in an all-white room with padding all over it. 

“Where’s Stella and Thomas?” Gally asked as Lacee’s eyes filled with tears.

“I was dying. I got stung by a Griever and I told Thomas to take Stella. I don’t know if they’re alive or not.” She sobbed as he shushed her and rocked her back and forth in comfort. 

“Well you’re alive now and whoever saved us I can’t thank them enough for it. Thomas is a tough cookie. He’ll survive. We’ll get to them as soon as we figure out what’s going on.” He reassured her as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked the one person they never expected to see again. 

Newt. 

Dressed in an all-white outfit just like them, he stood nervously in the doorway as his eyes filled with tears.

“Hi guys…” He whispered. 

End of Book One. Beginning of Book Two, Because Of Us. 

To be continued….


End file.
